Nightmare
by Tei Yami
Summary: Despues de ver una pelicula de terror los chicos se van de picnic, que pasara, quien estan en la cueva, Soul y Maka tendran que estar mas unidos que nunca, denle una oportunidad. Soy mala para los summarys
1. ¿Qué esta pasando? parte 1

**Hola todo el mundo, aquí les traigo una nueva historia sobre uno de mis animes favoritos, espero que la disfruten y me quieran dar un lindo review n.n**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me**** pertenece**** es del gran Atsushi Okubo, yo solo ocupo sus personajes sin fines de lucro**

~ Centro de Death City 12:10 am ~

Siete jóvenes salían del cine de Death City, tres de las cuatro chicas estaban aterradas y abrasadas mutuamente mientras la otra chica solo reía, los tres chicos atrás de ellas platicaban de la película

–Es una película digna de que la vea alguien tan Grande como Yo – decía un poco alto un chico de pelo azul y ojos verdes que llevaba una sudadera naranja y una gorra con la visera atrás que lo hacía ver muy deportivo

–Pues no me gusto mucho, los picos que usan los mineros no son simétricos – se quejaba un chico de pelo negro con tres franjas blancas del lado izquierdo que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa roja abierta de los primeros botones haciéndolo ver muy casual y hasta cierto punto provocativo –un asesino con un problema mental, no es nada raro, solo que los mataba con un pico y que les sacaba el corazón– continuo Kid como si nada

–Hey, no es para tanto, solo es una película, que se espanten así no es nada cool – decía un chico de pelo blanco y hermosos ojos rubís que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla un poco roto de las rodillas y una playera roja y una sudadera blanca abierta que se refería a sus compañeras que estaban paradas delante de ellos abrazándose entre ellas

–Lo dices porque estas acostumbrado a ver esa clase de películas, Soul– le respondió una chica rubia de ojos jade que llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla con una sudadera un poco entallada de color naranja

–Tch, eres una miedosa, Maka, nunca tuviste miedo de pelear con un kishin y te da miedo una simple película– comenzó mientras se acercaba a su compañera

–Un kishin nunca me mostro como podría ser mi muerte– respondió la rubia

–Chicos, hay que ir a casa, que ya está comenzando a hacer mas frio– intervino una chica alta, de tez clara que llevaba un blusón blanco y unas medias negras hasta el muslo que llevaba el pelo suelto

–Tsubaki tiene razón, a demás ya está muy oscuro y la luna me da miedo– dijo una chica rubia que llevaba una falda negra con un top blanco, que miraba de soslayo la luna mientras la chica, también rubia solo que mas bajita y con los colores de sus prendas invertidos que estaba a su lado se reía de esto

–Es verdad– dijo Kid dándole la razón a su arma de que estaba oscuro –mañana es domingo, que les parece si vamos a comer al campo– sugirió

–A mi me parece bien– dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa característica de ella

–Tendrán la fortuna de que su Dios valla con ustedes– dijo Black Star señalándose a si mismo

–Nosotras también vamos– dijo Liz refiriéndose a ella y su hermana

–¿Qué dicen Maka, Soul? – pregunto amablemente Kid, la chica miro a su arma un momento a lo que este sonrió de manera torcida

–Claro que vamos Kid– respondió Soul sonriendo, Maka lo miro dubitativa un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza y sonreír, se despidieron y cada uno se marcho a sus respectivas casas

~ Departamento de Soul y Maka ~

Llegaron cerca de las dos de la mañana al departamento, solo se despidieron y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

–_Las mejores funciones empiezan después de las diez de la noche_– Maka recordaba lo que le había dicho su compañero, – _como él estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de películas_–pensó, pero no tenía ni idea de que él estaba igual de aterrado que ella

–Maldición, esto no es nada cool – se dijo Soul a si mismo luego de dejar encendida una pequeña lámpara al pie de su cama, se sentía como un niño pequeño, pero esa película realmente lo había espantado, escucho al diablillo reírse dentro de su cabeza

–Cállate– murmuro el albino

–_Porque, es divertido verte temblando como una gelatina–_ respondió el diablillo mientras reía

–Yo no le veo lo divertido, y no estoy temblando – hablo casi gritando, escucho reír al diablillo y lo maldijo mentalmente haciendo que se callara, fue Soul quien rio, en ese momento comenzó a llover de tal forma que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer, un trueno hizo que la luz del departamento parpadeara haciendo que Maka pegara un grito que pudo haber escuchado todo el edificio, Soul se paro en ese momento para ver a su compañera, también tenía miedo pero no dejaría que la rubia se diera cuenta

–Maka, ¿estás bien?– entro a la habitación de su técnico, ella estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con la cobija

–No volvemos a ir al cine de noche – murmuro Soul sonriendo, algo que su compañera no vio ya que seguía cubriéndose toda con esa cobija, pero si logro escuchar lo que dijo su arma y musito un pequeño si

–Maka, Maka, ya destápate, ya paso– dijo tranquilamente el arma sentándose en la orilla de la cama, su técnico lentamente se destapo el rostro dejando ver su mirada aterrorizada

–No más películas de terror en la noche, Soul– dijo con la voz quebrada

–No más películas de terror en la noche – respondió el albino con una sonrisa y la mano derecha levantada, al verlo su técnico le sonrió, estuvieron un rato mas platicando de que le haría a Soul si la hacía ver películas de terror de noche y como él se defendía, hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana

–Me voy a dormir– dijo el albino parándose y bostezando, cuando se dio vuelta sintió que tomaban su mano, y lo que vio lo sorprendió

–Por favor… quédate…– dijo la rubia con voz queda y mirando el piso

–Maka…– no pudo terminar

–Por favor Soul– dijo ella con tono suplicante y lo que sintió después la dejo sin habla, su arma la estaba abrazando tiernamente, cuando se separaron él se metió en las cobijas, haciendo que su técnico se volviera a recostar

–Buenas noches, Soul– dijo sonriente

–Buenas noches, Maka– respondió para sonreír y caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo

~ Al día siguiente, casa de Kid ~

–No creen que Soul y Maka ya tardaron mucho– decía desesperada Liz

–Les habrá pasado algo– pensó en voz alta Tsubaki

–Naa, tranquila Tsubaki, no podrían morir sin despedirse de su gran Dios – exagero Black Star pero consiguió que a Liz y a Tsubaki se les fuera el color

–Mo-morir– repitieron ambas

–No, Soul y Maka están bien, seguro Soul se quedo dormido– Kid trataba de tranquilizar a ambas armas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Black Star, en ese momento escucharon el motor de una moto, por fin habían llegado

–Lamentamos la tardanza– se disculpo apenada la rubia mientras baja de la moto –pero alguien se quedo dormido– dijo mirando a su arma que estaba apagando la motocicleta, Soul solo ignoro ese comentario por parte de su técnico

–Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos– dijo Kid amablemente mientras se dirigían adentro, al tener 17 años ya tenía el permiso para manejar y ahora tenía una camioneta como su medio de transporte, aunque todavía solía usar su patineta

Después de un rato ya estaban todos en la camioneta y ya tenían todo lo necesario para un buen día de campo, el camino fue tranquilo, Liz que iba de copiloto platicaba con Kid de cómo era el lugar, que había, como es que lo conocía y cosas así, en el asiento de atrás iban Tsubaki y Black Star, la primera tratando de que su técnico no los matara ya que decía ser mejor conductor que Kid, claro que el shinigami ni le ponía atención ya que si era un buen conductor, y en el ultimo asiento iban Patty, Soul y Maka, la primera distrayéndose viendo a través de la ventana y encontrándole forma a los arboles, Soul oía música en su MP4 mientras que Maka también veía hacia fuera pero sin realmente poner atención a su alrededor, reacciono cuando sintió que la camioneta se detenía.

–Bueno, llegamos– anuncio feliz el shinigami, cuando bajaron y observaron el paisaje a su alrededor lo único que se escucho fue un "Oh" por parte de todos

–Kid… esto es… hermoso– dijo Maka al ver a su alrededor, encontrándose con valle muy hermoso con unos pocos árboles y un rio más abajo, le encantaba que todo fuera tan verde

–Así es, como es que sabes de este lugar Kid-kun– dijo amablemente Tsubaki

–En un paseo aéreo por accidente llegue aquí y me gusto– respondió el shinigami con simpleza –Vamos– dicho esto comenzó a caminar

Dejaron todas las cosas bajo un gran árbol que les daría sombra mientras comían, mientras las chicas iban a dar un paseo por el lugar y Soul junto con Black Star tiraban piedras al rio, esperando a Kid que quería acercar la camioneta para poner un poco de música, justo cuando Kid volvió a estacionar su camioneta las chicas llegaron

–Vamos a comer~– canturreaba la menor de las Thompson

–Sí, hay que preparar todo– dijo alegremente Tsubaki, dicho esto se acercaron a la canasta donde tenían todo y comenzaron a preparar unos sándwiches mientras contaban chistes sin darse cuenta de que a alguien no le agradaba esto

–Ustedes creen que son mejores que el gran YO– grito un muy enojado Black Star

–No-no es así, Black Star– respondió nerviosamente su arma

–Black Star baja de mi camioneta– dijo un "casi enojado" Kid al ver a su amigo sobre el techo de su preciosa camioneta –¡Le vas a quitar toda su hermosa simetría!– esta vez sí lo grito

–No hay nada mejor que verme A MI– grito para después soltar una carcajada

–Claro, lo que digas, baja de ahí ahora mismo– respondió un Kid ya más tranquilo

–Bla-Black Star, baja, tu sándwich está listo– y como por arte de magia, su técnico bajo de la camioneta dando un gran salto, se escucho el suspiro de Kid

–¡Yahooo! A comer– grito a todo pulmón el peliazul, todos sonrieron ante su gesto, se acomodaron bajo el árbol buscando que a todos les tocara sombra, platicaron un rato sobre cómo les había ido en el semestre pues este ya estaba terminando y les esperaban las vacaciones de verano, después de un rato Black Star hablo

–Oigan, ¿por qué les dio miedo una película tan insignificante como esa?– pregunto haciéndose el inocente el técnico de Tsubaki, al mencionar la película el color abandono los rostros de las chicas, inclusive Soul y Kid se sorprendieron pero trataron de ocultarlo

–Emm… pues… había mucha sangre– trato de responder Maka, aunque su respuesta no fue muy convincente

–Pues de eso se trataba no, "Sangriento San Valentín" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "sangriento"

–Nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a ver esa clase de películas– trato de defenderse Liz, en parte era cierto ya que a ella no le gustaban las películas de terror ni de suspenso ni de nada que llevara sangre

–Oh claro, había olvidado que a ustedes las chicas prefieren ver como un tipo busca a una chica y la besa hasta que se la co…–

–¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!– gritaron Maka y Liz interrumpiéndolo

–¿No? – intervino por primera vez el albino

–Bueno, casi, nos gusta ver a Robert Pattinson pero no tratando de… con su acompañante– termino Liz con tono triunfante

–A mi no me gusta Robert Pattinson– susurro Maka, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Liz la escuchara

–¡Como que no te gusta Robert Pattinson!, ¡Maka que te pasa! – grito Liz al borde la histeria

–Podemos regresar al tema principal– llamo Black Star al ver que prestaban más atención a un tipo sin gracia (según su juicio) que a el

–Bueno, pues esta dicho, esas cosas nos dan miedo y ya– concluyo Maka, que suspiro después de decirlo

–Esa clase de escenas son muy violentas– dijo Tsubaki mientras trataba de sonreír un poco, aunque no lo consiguió del todo al recordar algunas escenas de la película, a su lado Patty solo reía recordando la escena de la chica corriendo desnuda

–Entonces la próxima vez estaremos más cerca de ustedes para que ya no se espanten– dijo Soul regalándole a su técnico una sonrisa torcida, provocando un sonrojo en esta

–¿Co-como que la próxima vez? – preguntaron Tsubaki y Liz al unisonó, mientras Patty solo reía al ver a su hermana y a su amiga

–Solo vamos a ir tres días más a la escuela, después son vacaciones, que les parece si el jueves vemos "Viernes 13" en mi casa– sugirió Kid, de lo más normal, mas no vio como ambas armas negaban rápidamente y Liz abrazaba a su hermana que solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda

–Claro, eso no es nada para alguien tan GRANDE como YO– dijo Black Star para luego soltar una risotada

–Porque no, ahí estaré– dijo Soul con las manos en los bolsillos y acomodándose bajo la sombra del árbol

–E-esperen, que nuestra opinión no cuenta– dijo angustiada Maka, no quería tener que volver a pedirle a su arma se quedara a dormir con ella

–Oh sí, claro, ¿a qué hora nos vemos chicas? – pregunto el peliazul como si nada, provocando que Liz se desmayara, que Maka y Tsubaki tuvieran una caída al estilo anime y que Patty riera a carcajadas al ver la reacción de su hermana, después de eso suspiraron y se miraron entre ellas

–A las cinco de la tarde– dijo sin ganas Maka

–Muy bien… espera… que no es muy temprano, esas películas se disfrutan de noche– volvió a hablar Black Star

–No volveremos a ver películas de terror de noche– respondió Maka muy segura

–Así no tiene chiste– respondió el chico ninja haciendo un pequeño puchero

–Es verdad, Liz nosotros estaremos en casa y si les da miedo mi casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos todos– finalizo Kid resolviendo el problema del miedo de su arma

–Onee-chan eso podría ser como una pijamada– dijo la menor de las pistolas demoniacas mirando a su hermana, a la mayor de las Thompson le encanto la idea de la palabra "pijamada"

–Muy bien, chicas las espero a las cinco en nuestra casa, no lleven nada, yo les daré lo necesario para pasar una muy buena noche– dijo con una sonrisa un tanto … tenebrosa en el rostro, cosa que provoco que tanto arma como técnico se alarmaran

–L-Liz, no hay problema, Soul se va conmigo a casa y ya– trataba la técnico de salvarse de eso, claro que su arma no ayudo en mucho

–No hay problema Maka, si te quieres quedar a dormir con ellas por mi mejor, nosotros vemos otra película y ya– finalizo el arma como si nada, claro que no se dio cuenta del aura asesina que ahora envolvía a su técnico, algo que Tsubaki si noto.

–Ma-Maka-chan puede ser divertido– intento calmarla su amiga, no teniendo los mejores resultados pero logrando que la técnico guardara una enciclopedia que había sacado y seguramente iba a parar a la cabeza de Soul

–Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿qué quieren hacer? – pregunto Kid amablemente, como siempre

–¡Juguemos! – grito Patty

–¿Qué quieres jugar Patty? – pregunto su hermana

–¡Escondidas! – volvió a gritar

–Ja ese juego no es nada para alguien tan GRANDE como YO– se quejo el chico estrella

–¡Juguemos! –Volvió a gritar la menor de las Thompson –Kid-kun, tu cuentas– dijo muy sonriente mientras lo empujaba hacia el tronco de un árbol

–¿Q-que? Porque yo– pregunto preocupado el shinigami

–Porque Kid-kun es un niño todavía… y tiene una patineta para encontrarnos más rápido– decía Patty sonriendo

–Patty, solo eres un año mayor que yo– se quejaba el "pequeño" shinigami

–Ya, ya, Kid-kun cuenta hasta diez– decía el arma mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su técnico

–El diez no es un número simétrico– replico el técnico

–Bueno, bueno, que sea hasta el ocho, pero cuenta despacio– fue lo último que dijo su arma antes de reunirse con los demás a dos metros del hijo de Shinigami-sama, los miro por última vez antes de darse vuelta y recargarse en el tronco del árbol

–Uno… dos… – dicho esto, todos salieron corriendo hacia el escaso bosque a su alrededor

Maka corría tratando de ocultarse, ¿Por qué había aceptado jugar eso? Ni ella conocía la respuesta, por lo que ahora tenía que buscar un buen lugar para esconderse, seguía corriendo, porque aunque Kid contara lento el ocho no está muy lejos del uno, hasta que vio lo que podía ser un buen escondite, una pequeña cueva, estaba a punto de entrar pero recordó la película que habían visto anoche

–A esos chicos los mataron en una cueva– se dijo en voz baja

–No era una cueva, era una mina– respondió una voz muy conocida para ella, pero que aun así le hizo pegar un brinco

–¡Soul! – dijo ella alarmada por el susto, ante esto el chico le tapo la boca con una mano

–¡Shh!, ¿quieres que nos encuentren? – Contesto en tono bajo el albino, a lo que la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza –entonces no hagas ruido– dicho esto retiro su mano

–¿Qué diablos hacías siguiéndome? – pregunto bajito pero con un deje de enojo en la voz

–No te estaba siguiendo, estaba buscando un buen lugar para esconderme y al pasar por aquí vi una silueta, me acerque y escuche que decías que a los chicos de la película de ayer los mataron en una cueva y no era una cueva, era una mina– explico también con un tono bajo el albino mientras entraban en la cueva tratando de no adentrarse mucho

–Como se le ocurrió, escondidas en un lugar casi sin árboles– susurro el peliblanco mirando hacia el rio que estaba un poco más abajo

–Pues ya ves, nadie se negó– contesto la técnico también viendo el rio

–Hubiera sido mejor nadar un rato– hablo su arma

–Claro, tú te quitas la playera y ya, nosotras no traemos traje de baño– continuo la rubia ceniza

–Por eso, hubiera sido mejor así– al terminar de decir eso miro a su técnico y vio que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego agacho su mirada, ya sabía lo que significaba eso –no, Maka, por favor no– imploro, sin resultado alguno

–Maka… ¡CHOP! – dijo enterrándole una gran enciclopedia en la cabeza, claro, no le importo que los fueran a encontrar

–¡Crees que no duele! – se quejo su arma mientras se levantaba del piso

–Te lo mereces… pervertido– dijo mientras le miraba despectivamente, recibiendo la mirada asesina de su arma, en ese momento se escucho un ruido dentro de la cueva, como si arrastraran algo de metal, haciendo que a Maka se le fuera el color

–So-Soul e-escuchaste e-eso– apenas podía hablar, su arma solo asintió, también se veía asustado pues el también recordaba como el asesino mataba a los chicos de la película, tomo la mano de su técnico y lentamente camino hacia la salida de la cueva, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos pero que la veían demasiado lejos, cuando estaban por salir escucharon pasos dentro de la cueva haciendo que se les helara la sangre, el primero en reaccionar fue Soul que corrió llevándose consigo a su técnico, corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas y en ningún momento miro hacia atrás ya que su compañera ahora corría a su lado, no supieron cómo llegaron al claro donde se encontraban los demás

–¿Viejo que pasa? – pregunto Black Star al ver a su amigo albino mas blanco de lo normal y con la respiración agitada, Maka estaba a su lado con la mirada vidriosa y sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su arma, ella estaba en peores condiciones que su arma

–K-Kid… va-vámonos… por favor– dijo Maka mientras comenzaba a llorar, Tsubaki la abrazo al instante

–Soul, ¿qué paso? – inquirió Kid preocupado

–Te lo cuento en el camino– fue la única respuesta que dio el albino, ante esto el shinigami les indico a sus armas y a su amigo peliazul que levantaran todo y lo subieran a la camioneta mientras el abría la cajuela, Tsubaki seguía abrazando a Maka mientras Soul sujetaba fuertemente su mano, tratando de darle a entender que la apoyaba

El camino a Death City fue silencioso, hasta Black Star iba callado, esta vez el copiloto fue Soul que casi todo el camino fue viendo para afuera con una mirada seria y de cada tanto miraba a su compañera por el retrovisor, de hecho Kid podía jurar que su compañero iba muy a la defensiva, ya que no llevaba toda la mano metida en la bolsa de su pantalón como siempre, esta vez solo llevaba los dedos y por la posición de su brazo, parecía como si de momento a otro necesitara sacarla rápidamente, ya cerca de Death City Kid decidió romper el silencio

–Soul… ¿qué paso en el valle? – pregunto Kid lo más tranquilo que pudo, hubo silencio un momento

–Maka y yo nos escondíamos en una cueva, después de un buen rato oímos como alguien arrastraba algo de metal dentro de ella y cuando ya íbamos saliendo oímos pasos acercándose a nosotros, eso fue demasiado para los dos, nos quedamos petrificados y cuando pude reaccionar lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de ahí trayendo conmigo a Maka– relato el menor de los Evans

–Creo que no vamos a ver película el jueves en mi casa– soltó Kid en voz baja pero que Soul logro escuchar haciendo que soltara una especie de risilla

–Porque no habríamos de verla, solo que si la vemos recuerda que no vallamos de campamento a menos que quieras que moramos de un paro cardiaco– respondió el albino de manera divertida sonriendo mientras miraba el último asiento de la camioneta en el que iban Liz, Black Star y Patty mas su sonrisa se esfumo cuando miro el asiento de adelante en el que iban Maka siendo abrazada por Tsubaki, Kid noto esto

–¿De verdad quieres que ella vea una película de terror en una mega pantalla? – pregunto el shinigami mientras lo miraba de reojo

–No– fue la respuesta del arma –Pero aunque le diga que no valla, de todas formas ira, Liz la convencería de todas formas– dijo mirando por la ventana

–Tienes razón, ¿y si le dijeras que tu tampoco vas?– intento otra vez el shinigami

–No me creería, me conoce bien y sabe que no me perdería "Viernes 13" en tu mega pantalla– otra vez el albino le quito las esperanzas al shinigami, y este ya no le contesto nada porque ya estaban muy cerca de su departamento

–Te parece si mañana pasas por tu moto– dijo Kid amablemente

–Aunque no quiera, ya estoy en casa– contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica

–Tienes razón– también sonrió mientras se estacionaba –¿La vas a despertar? –

–No, la voy a llevar arrastrando hasta el departamento– dicho esto soltó una carcajada aunque a Kid no le hizo mucha gracia, cosa que Soul noto –Ya, no la voy a despertar pero no la voy a arrastrar, no te enojes– dijo sonriendo

–No me enojo, solo que no estaría bien que siendo tu compañera le hagas eso– respondió Kid con una expresión seria pero voz neutra

–Ya, no te molestes, yo jamás le haría eso a Maka– dijo Soul bajando de la camioneta

–No lo dudo– afirmo Kid en voz baja, bajando el también para poder cerrar la puerta cuando el albino bajara a la rubia, cuando el pelinegro llego al lado de la joven guadaña este ya tenía en brazos a su técnico y sonreía de manera torcida viéndola dormir

–Nos vemos mañana Kid, gracias por traernos– dijo la death cythe

–No es nada, los veo después– dijo esto mientras daba la vuelta para subir al asiento del piloto, mas se inquieto al ver como su amigo no entraba al edificio, estaba parado en la entrada con la chica entre sus brazos y de hecho parecía que la estaba pegando mucho a su cuerpo, como si la quisiera ocultar o proteger de algo y viendo hacia un punto oscuro del pequeño parque que estaba frente a su edificio, bajo el vidrio de la camioneta

–¡Hey Soul! ¿Pasa algo? – grito preocupado el shinigami

–No… no es nada– contesto pensativo y como un murmullo la guadaña

–¿Estás seguro? No te vez muy bien– dijo como afirmación el pelinegro

–Sí, no es nada, te veo mañana– y dicho esto entro al edificio

–¿No crees que esta raro? – escucho una voz proveniente del último asiento, la conocía muy bien y se le hacía extraño que hablara tan tranquilo

–Sí, pero que le hacemos– respondió resignado mientras encendía el motor

–Me voy contigo adelante, aunque un dios como yo está acostumbrado a estar entre mujeres te concederé el placer de tenerme junto a ti, simple mortal– dijo dándole a entender a Kid que quería ir de copiloto

–Apúrate o te vas atrás– dijo mientras hacia el ademan de arrancar, en ese momento Black Star bajo de la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras, aunque no lo pareciera era un chico considerado, mas antes de subir al asiento al lado de Kid sintió una presencia cerca de ellos, para ser más precisos, justo donde su amigo estaba mirando antes de entrar al edificio, quiso ir a investigar más la voz de su amigo lo detuvo

–¿Pasa algo Black? – pregunto preocupado al ver que su amigo había abierto la puerta pero no había subido, sino que estaba viendo el parque, justo como Soul hacia hace solo unos minutos

–No, nada– respondió el peliazul extrañamente calmado mientras subía a la camioneta y cerraba la puerta tras de si

–Hey viejo, ¿no notaste nada raro en el parque? – inquirió curioso el chico estrella a su amigo

–Raro… ¿Cómo qué? – Kid no entendía nada, primero Soul y ahora también Black Star

–No se… algo así como una presencia–el peliazul se veía bastante serio, algo muy raro en el

–Pues el ambiente se sentía algo frio, pero no creo que sea nada raro, ¿Qué piensas que es? – si bien era verdad que el ambiente se había sentido raro, el shinigami menor no le había dado importancia

–No tengo idea… sabes lo frustrante que es para alguien tan grande como yo no saber esta clase de cosas– se quejaba el chico estrella en voz algo baja, no quería despertar a las chicas, el demás trayecto fue en silencio hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña donde vivían Tsubaki y Black Star, en ese momento Kid noto que un auto los seguía, giro hacia la calle contraria

–Hey viejo que haces– reclamo Black Star al ver el cambio de rumbo

–Mira por el espejo– contesto simplemente el shinigami con un deje de frustración en la voz

–¿Quiénes son? – pregunto el técnico de la hoja demoniaca

–No se, pero nos siguen desde hace un buen rato– Kid parecía mas molesto

–Porque no me dijiste nada– volvió a reclamar el peliazul

–Que ibas a hacer, bajarte y enfrentarlos, sean quien sean– dijo irónico Kid

–Tal vez, no lo sé, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – su voz dejaba notar un poco de preocupación

–Esta noche se quedaran en mi casa, si no siguieron hasta ahora significa que los quieren a ti y a Tsubaki y no podemos darles el lujo de saber dónde encontrarlos– respondió el pelinegro mientras giraba en una esquina, como ya era algo noche no había tarifico

–¿Y por eso te vas a poner en peligro tu? – contrarresto molesto el chico estrella

–No estamos en peligro, la casa tiene alarmas y cámaras de seguridad, aunque entraran solo nos dejarían saber quiénes son, no creo que sean tan tontos como para hacer eso– el shinigami sonaba seguro, pero aun así tenía algo de miedo

–Muy bien, pero mañana empezare a investigar quiénes son esos tipos– soltó Black Star hablando entre dientes, haciendo sonreír al shinigami

–Dirás, investigaremos quienes son– contesto sacando una sonrisa en el peliazul mientras entraban a la cochera de la gran casa y veían como el auto se detenía momentáneamente a ver la casa y después seguía su curso, esta noche no descansarían del todo

**Y bien, que les pareció, creen que merezco un review si es que creen que si pulsen el botoncito de abajo, si creen que no… también díganmelo n.n (inter: deberás, eres o te haces ¬¬) **

**Cállate tonto!**

**Nos leemos después**

**Yami**


	2. ¿Qué esta pasando? parte 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que pretende ser de suspenso/terror aunque este me salió un poquitín raro jejeje y creo que no tarde mucho en actualizar, si fue asi pido una disculpa jejeje**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me**** pertenece**** es del gran Atsushi Okubo, yo solo ocupo sus personajes sin fines de lucro**

–_Muy bien, pero mañana empezare a investigar quiénes son esos tipos– soltó Black Star hablando entre dientes, haciendo sonreír al shinigami_

–_Dirás, investigaremos quienes son– contesto sacando una sonrisa en el peliazul mientras entraban a la cochera de la gran casa y veían como el auto se detenía momentáneamente a ver la casa y después seguía su curso, esta noche no descansarían del todo_

~ Mansión shikeidai*~

El shinigami menor estaciono la camioneta cerca de la pequeña puerta de acceso a la casa

–Y bien Kid, tu DIOS quiere escuchar el plan que salvara a su chica_–_

–_Ya se había tardado– _pensó Kid mientras una gotita caía por su cien, no podía pasar mucho rato para que su amigo les recordara lo "grande" que era

–_¿_Ya llegamos Kid?_ –_pregunto Patty con voz adormilada

–Si, Patty, podrás llevar a Liz a su cuarto por favor_– _pidió el Shinigami, muy atento como siempre

–¡Hai hai! – respondió contenta la pistola demoniaca mientras abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta, se bajo mientras Kid hacia lo mismo, al llegar al lado de su arma y subió para poder darle a su hermana a la menor de las Thompson, luego de que le entrego su arma a la menor de ellas y la vio subir las escaleras se sentó al borde de la camioneta

–Muy bien genio, escucho tu plan– hablo Kid, Black Star paso a su lado y se acomodo en la camioneta al lado de su arma

–Pues mi GRAN plan es utilizar tus cámaras de seguridad para ver las placas de ese auto y localizarlo– después de que conto su plan, sonrió con autosuficiencia dejando muy sorprendido al Shinigami menor, no todos los días Black Star sugería algo tan bueno

–Black… eso que dices es… brillante– dijo todavía sorprendido

–Claro, hasta una estrella tan grande como YO se debe preocupar por sus admiradores– y después de decir esto estallo en carcajadas

–_Claro, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto_– pensó Kid mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien –Bueno, tu plan no está nada mal, si conseguimos los números de las placas podemos investigar a quien pertenece el auto y así dar quien es y porque los quiere a ti y a Tsubaki– cuando el Shinigami termino de hablar vio como su amigo mantenía una expresión demasiado seria

–Bien– fue todo lo que dijo el peliazul, después de un rato de silencio en el que este observaba disimuladamente a su arma, por fin hablo

–Kid, en que habitación puedo dejar a Tsubaki– el anfitrión ya había olvidado ese detalle

–Vamos a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ahí podrás dejarla descansar– dijo mientras se levantaba

–Hay alguna habitación cercana de esa, digo, sabes que alguien tan grande como yo debe cuidar a una simple mortal como Tsubaki– dijo con el rostro hacia el lado contrario de Kid, quien se percato de un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del técnico gracias a la ventana de su camioneta

–Claro– dijo mientras sonreía –Tú eliges, al lado de ella o frente a su habitación– ante esto el peliazul volteo completamente sonrojado

–Me estás diciendo que voy a dormir al lado de Tsubaki– en ese momento Kid entendió lo que su amigo estaba pensando

–No Black Star, no vas a dormir con Tsubaki, no soy tan estúpido como para dejarla completamente desprotegida a tu merced, dormirías en la habitación de enfrente o en la habitación de al lado– se explico Kid serenamente mientras veía como su amigo cargaba a su arma de una manera demasiado tierna, que él hubiera esperado ver de todos menos de Black Star, no quiso que su amigo lo notara, así que empezó a subir por las escaleras

–Vamos– y como respuesta obtuvo el sonido de los pasos de su amigo atrás de el

–Kid– hablo Black Star en tono bajo

–Dime– dijo mientras detenía su andar

–Vas a dejar algo tan "perfecto", como tu camioneta, abierta– dijo con voz neutra haciendo que Kid recordó que no la había cerrado, aunque aun así no le preocupaba demasiado

–Realmente no me preocupo tanto, aunque no la deje asegurada, no podrían sacarla gracias a las alarmas y cámaras de video que tiene la casa– volvió a contestar tranquilamente Kid, Black Star, extrañamente, opto por quedarse callado, subieron las grandes escaleras de la mansión de Shinigami y se dirigieron hacia la izquierda, rumbo a las habitaciones, el pasillo era largo con grandes ventanales y al final del pasillo se podía observar una puerta que seguramente daba a un balcón, Kid se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera cerca de la salida

–Aquí podrá descansar Tsubaki ,tu puedes dormir en la habitación de enfrente– se explico el ya no tan pequeño Shinigami mientras señalaba la puerta tras él, Black Star solo asintió con la cabeza, el de pelo negro, como buen anfitrión, abrió la puerta de la que sería la estancia de la chica esa noche permitiéndole el fácil acceso a su amigo, ya que todavía traía en sus brazos a el arma, se quedo en la puerta esperando a su amigo y vio como este dejaba a la chica en la cama con extrema delicadeza, como quien cuida de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, Kid estaba que ya no podía con las sorpresas que le estaba dando ese chico, después de tapar con las cobijas a la chica y darle un último vistazo, Black Star salió de la habitación

–Bien, ¿en qué habitación te quedas? – indago el pelinegro

–En la de enfrente, por hoy tendrás la fortuna de que tu GRAN DIOS cumpla tus caprichos simétricos, asimétrico– termino su discurso Black Star, a pesar de tener 17 años no había madurado _casi _nada, la última palabra que dijo este ocasiono en el Shinigami su típica depresión por saberse asimétrico

–Soy un cerdo asimétrico que no merece vivir, ¡mátame por favor! – chillo el pelinegro

–Seria todo un placer, pero tu DIOS está cansado y se va a dormir, adiós simple mortal– dijo dándose la vuelta mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar, se escucharon ruidos de cadenas y metal siendo arrastrado afuera de la casa, más específicamente en el patio trasero, en ese momento Kid se olvido de su depresión y Black Star se abalanzo hacia la puerta de su compañera abriéndola estrepitosamente encontrándose con la sorpresa de encontrarse a su compañera sentada en la cama y recargada en la cabecera de la cama

–Tsubaki, ¿estás bien?– fue lo primero que dijo el técnico al ver a su arma con las manos en el pecho, sobre el corazón

–S-si… q-que fue e-eso– no podía hablar bien, el miedo la tenia paralizada

–No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar– y cuando iba a salir del cuarto la mano de la chica sobre su brazo, lo detuvo

–No te vayas… por favor–pidió el arma al borde del llanto

–Black, quédate con ella y estate alerta, iré a ver a Liz y a Patty, enseguida regreso– dijo esto saliendo de la habitación en su _skate,_ una vez que el Shinigami salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, se acomodo al lado de su arma, ella al sentir su cercanía, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, su técnico solo sonrió

–Tsubaki, ¿de verdad estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación su técnico

–Sí, solo fue el susto– contesto su arma muy segura mientras cerraba los ojos, después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo disfrutaban de ese momento tan especial, como los que habían empezado a tener hace un mes aproximadamente, cuando Tsubaki se encontraba en su casa lavando los trastes de la cena y Black Star entro estrepitosamente a esta, espantando a su arma y haciendo que resbalara con un pequeño charco de agua ocasionando que callera sobre su técnico quedando demasiado cerca, ella se sonrojo al instante y cuando intento levantarse sintió como el tenia su brazo derecho bien sujeto a su cintura pero sin hacerle daño, dándole a entender que no la dejaría ir, ella solo se recargo en su pecho, estos años le habían sentado bien al técnico pues ya era un poco más alto que su arma, se quedaron así un momento hasta que el tomo el mentón de su arma y lo levanto para que lo mirase, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta conseguir que sus labios rosaran, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus cuerpos, se separaron y se miraron sonrojados y sonrientes, ese fue el comienzo de su relación en la que no hicieron falta las palabras para saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando el técnico termino de recordar el primer beso con su adorada arma, se alegro de verla completamente dormida recargada en su hombro y no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre se veía tan hermosa, su Camelia, esa flor que tanto amaba y por la que daría su vida, se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en su frente antes de recostarla en la cama y volverla a tapar, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar al Gran Black Star tan enamorado? El mismo nunca se imagino siquiera enamorarse de alguien, aunque sus amigos no lo supieran, no es que lo estuvieran ocultando, solo que simplemente no habían tenido oportunidad de decírselo ya que desde hace un par de semanas estaban saliendo formalmente, salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho a su amigo hablar al otro lado de la puerta

–Black, soy yo– se anuncio el Shinigami

–Pasa– fue la única respuesta del chico ninja, después de entrar el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí, traía con él a una muy sonriente Patty (como siempre) que no aparentaba haber sido despertada, y a una muy somnolienta Liz, con el cabello muy alborotado

–Bien… Liz, Patty, si quieren dormir háganlo, ahora que estamos juntos ya no hay tanto problema– y tenía razón, la cama era lo sufrientemente grande como para que las tres durmieran ahí

–¿Estás seguro Kid?, tal vez puedas necesitarnos– comento la mayor de las pistolas mientras se tallaba los ojos con el brazo y cubría un bostezo

–Sí, necesito que descansen para que estén preparadas si hay alguna pelea– el técnico de las pistolas sabia que sus armas necesitaban descansar, no solo para tener energía para pelear, sino que ellas como humanas también necesitan descansar, y que de verdad le preocupaban además de que sabía que Liz necesitaba dormir bien para tener un buen humor

–Está bien– dijo Patty mientras se metía en las cobijas y hacia un espacio para su hermana

–Kid– llamo muy seria el arma a su técnico –Si es necesario no dudes en despertarnos– hablo con igual seriedad que al principio solo que esta vez regalándole una sonrisa a su técnico, logrando que este se sonrojara, cosa que ella no noto pues ya se había acomodado al lado de su hermana, aunque nuestro querido Black Star si lo noto, llamo a su amigo a acercarse a la ventana que estaba del lado contrario a la cama

–Hey Kid, que pasa con Liz ¿ee? – pregunto el peliazul mientras se recargaba en el borde de la ventana

–C-con Liz, na-nada– tartamudeo torpemente el chico de las líneas blancas, haciendo crecer su sonrojo y que su amigo sonriera aun mas

–Vamos Kid, sabes que puedes contármelo– aunque no lo pareciera, Black Star si había madurado (un poco) y había aprendido a ser discreto

–No es nada en serio, solo que su sonrisa me deslumbro por un momento– hablo con sinceridad el Shinigami, recobrando la compostura

–Aja– eso no había convencido ni tantito al chico ninja, pero se lo dejo pasar, volteo a verlo a la cara, Kid noto esto

–¿Qué? – se sintió un poco incomodo por la mirada de su amigo

–Ya sé que es lo que te pasa, "Kid-kun"– hablo con algo un toque de perversión en la voz e imitando la voz de Patty al llamarlo

–¿A si? – eso no le había gustado ni tantito, mucho menos la voz de pervertido

–Lo que pasa es que eres un adolecente de 17 años, tus hormonas están como locas y es normal que te pongas así al ver a una chica de 18 años con un cuerpo como el de Liz, además de que pasas todo el tiempo con ellas, ya no son iguales a cuando teníamos 14, Kid,… lo que te atrae de Liz es… su cuerpo…– hablo Black Star quedamente mientras observaba que su amigo se ponía mas rojo que un tomate, lo dijo jugando, pero las reacciones de su amigo le hacían pensar que si había acertado

–¡Que tonterías estás diciendo Black Star! – grito sin medir sus propias acciones, como acto reflejo el chico estrella le tapo la boca

–¡Shhh!, quieres despertarlas y que quienes quieran que sean descubran que estamos aquí– dijo refiriéndose a quienes quiera que anduvieran en la casa –Aunque estando yo aquí no creo que los noten a ustedes, mortales– como siempre, Black Star se alababa

–Claro que no a ninguna de las dos opciones, pero como no gritar si dices demasiadas tonterías– hablo con un toque de enojo en la voz el shinigami y no haciendo caso al último comentario del chico estrella

–Claro, si sabes que es la verdad, alguien tan grande como YO lo nota sin problemas– hablo mientras se señalaba

–No es verdad, a mi Liz no me atrae, ya te dije, solo me deslumbro– una vez más el Shinigami se estaba poniendo nervioso

–Como digas, aunque antes bien que tocabas sus pechos ¿no? – ataco el peliazul con un toque de perversión en la voz que hizo sonrojar al del pelo negro

–Eso es porque hasta en sus pechos son completamente asimétricas– se excuso el pelinegro

–Aun así lo disfrutabas o hasta eso vas a negar– dijo haciendo que su amigo recordara que aunque en ese entonces tenía 14 años no tenía tan alborotadas las hormonas y no sentía nada al tocar los pechos de sus compañeras, nada excepto furia y frustración por ser asimétricas

–Sí, lo niego– dijo dando por zanjado el tema

–Como digas– también Black Star se había cansado de todo eso, después de un rato de silencio en el que ambos miraban a sus armas dormir. El técnico de las pistolas demoniacas hablo

–Y me dirás que a ti nunca te han dado ganas de tocar a Tsubaki– empezó a atacar con un toque de picardía en la voz, con lo que quería molestar a Black Star

–Claro, alguien tan Grande como YO no lo va a negar– a Kid casi se le cae la mandíbula de tan abierta que tenia la boca, como Black Star podía estar aceptando que quería tocar a su compañera y estaba tan tranquilo, definitivamente ese chico era un misterio para el aun siendo su amigo, tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con Soul, ambos con su aire misterioso

–A si de fácil lo aceptas– por fin logro articular algo el anfitrión

–Claro, alguien tan Grande como YO no tendría que ocultar algo como eso si es demasiado normal, por eso estoy tan seguro de que te mueres por tocar a Liz y de que Soul está igual por Maka– en definitiva Black Star no paraba de sorprenderlo, y por extraño que fuera, parecía que tenía razón

–Pu-puede ser que tengas razón, Black– se sintió derrotado (y avergonzado por lo que su amigo acababa de descubrir) y termino dándole la razón, Black Star sonrió ante esto

–¡Claro!, el hombre que superara a los Dioses puede darse cuenta de esa clase de cosas rápidamente– exclamo mientras giraba para poder ver el jardín de la casa, algo le estaba inquietando demasiado, cosa que Kid notó

–¿Qué pasa Black? – su amigo no miraba así de serio por nada

–Tengo un mal presentimiento– siseo con recelo mientras recorría el jardín con la mirada, después de un rato de observar cada rincón del jardín pareció percatarse de algo, haciendo que sus pupilas se abrieran de mas y que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro, seguido de una mueca de frustración y al final una de furia, mas lo que dejo completamente descolocado al Shinigami fue que el chico sacara su celular y comenzara a teclear números

–¿Qué haces Black? ¿qué pasa? – definitivamente no lo entendía

–Es una trampa– dijo en susurro aunque su amigo alcanzo a oírlo a la perfección haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran sobremanera

–¿Cómo? – acababa de asimilar lo que su amigo acababa de decirle

–Lo que oíste, todo esto fue una trampa, necesitamos salir de aquí ahora mismo… y no te hacer acerques ya a la ventana– hablo mientras se colocaba el celular en el oído y se acercaba a la cama

–Qué diablos esta pasado– fue lo que susurro el pelinegro mientras miraba de reojo la ventana y veía una sombra corriendo a través del jardín, iba a hablar pero escucho la voz de su amigo

–Soul, viejo, necesito un favor… asómate discretamente a la ventana y observa con detenimiento el parque dime si notas algo raro– hablaba suave y rápidamente el peliazul asustando a su amigo, en un rápido movimiento indico a Kid que se acercara y activo el altavoz del celular

–_No hay nadie viejo, ¿qué pasa?_ – hablo Soul con voz adormilada

–No seas idiota, ve bien el parque– dijo en orden el chico estrella, aunque a su amigo no le agrado que le llamara idiota, siendo él quien lo llama a la una de la mañana –¿Notas algo raro? – volvió a hablar el de ojos verdes

–_Ya te dije que no hay na… ¡espera!_ – prácticamente grito en el teléfono, cosa que hizo que ambos técnicos se alejaran de la bocina

–_Viejo, explícame qué diablos está pasando_– la voz del albino había cambiado por completo, ahora sonaba completamente despierto y hasta un tanto histérico

–Antes dime, ¿qué viste en el parque? – Black trataba de sonar tranquilo, el ya tenía una idea de que pasaba y aunque no fuera el más inteligente del grupo, si era un gran ninja y ver esa sombra en el patio había abierto muchas posibilidades

–_Una sombra, al parecer está viendo el edificio, exactamente no te podría decir a qué punto_– Soul se estaba esforzando, y ambos técnicos lo sabían pues su amigo alvino no es de los que puedes despertar en la madrugada y te habla tranquilamente

–Soul, ve con Maka y sigue viendo desde su habitación, tengo una idea de lo que está pasando pero antes necesito averiguar otra cosa, oye viejo,¿ tienes el numero de Hero?– esta pregunta los sorprendió a ambos, Hero había cambiado mucho en estos años, ya no era aquel niñito que los demás usaban de mandadero, ahora era un gran técnico y jugador de básquet ball por lo que era admirado y envidiado por algunos, quien lo viera ahora no podría creer que ese chico es Hero, creció un poco mas y su cuerpo ya era algo musculoso gracias a las practicas, claro, no tanto como Black Star, Soul conocía a Hero por el gusto hacia el básquet boll, aunque Soul no fuese muy aficionado lo jugaba bien y a veces se juntaban para algún partido, por lo que el peliazul supuso que su amigo tendría el numero del ex-pequeño Hero

–_¿Hero?, pues si,¿ pero para que lo quieres tu?_ – al escuchar eso ambos técnicos rieron, haciendo que Soul se diera cuenta que Kid estaba oyendo todo y de paso se avergonzara un poco del tono de voz que uso para su pregunta

–Jajajaja… No te estantes viejo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, aunque un rubio de ojos verdes– dijo esto para soltar una carcajada y ser acompañado por la risa del Shinigami menor, hasta que escucho un carraspeo proveniente del teléfono en su mano

–_Ejem…podemos regresar al tema, no me preocupa que me dejes, sé que no podrías vivir si mi y sin mis caricias_– por el tono en que lo dijo, sabían que Soul estaba riendo –_pero si necesito saber para qué quieres su número en una situación como esta_– sonaba sereno pero el peliazul sabía que era fingido y que realmente estaba preocupado y él lo creía hasta celoso de que su Dios lo fuera a cambiar por alguien mas

–Fácil, Hero me puede dar información sobre la persona que creo, está detrás de todo esto– y sonrío al ver la cara de asombro del Shinigami a su lado

–Como que ya lo sabes, Black Star– fue todo lo que pudo articular Kid y es que de verdad no creía que su amigo, el que reprobaba los exámenes y que tardo desde sus 13 años hasta cerca de los 17 en forjar una death scythe y con muchas clases extras, el que no hacía más que alabarse a el mismo, el, Black Star, el que había jurado que lo iba a superar, realmente lo estuviera cumpliendo

–_Es verdad viejo, como que ya lo sabes, ¿Quién es?_ – Soul también estaba sorprendido pero no tanto como el Shinigami, es más, hasta estaba feliz por su amigo, aunque también quería saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso

–Es fácil… te lo diré cuando haya hablado con Hero– escucharon a Soul suspirar al otro lado del teléfono, Black Star había ganado

–¿_Tienes en que anotar?_ – se oia desganado (y derrotado), pero no tenía otra opción para averiguar quién estaba detrás de ese caos que mañana se notaria en sus ojeras, Black Star con un movimiento indico a Kid que le diera su celular, este lo pensó un poco pero termino dándoselo

–Tu DIOS te escucha– dijo el peliazul haciendo notar que estaba listo para escribir, Soul dicto el numero mientras su amigo escribía y al final le repitió el numero para saber si era correcto, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de su amigo

–Bien, ve con Maka y te llamo en un rato– Soul hizo silencio, mas luego de un rato suspiro y seguido de eso contesto

–_Está bien, trata de no demorar mucho_– dijo mientras se escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse para luego ser cerrada, Soul estaba ya en el cuarto de Maka

–Claro, tu DIOS no te haría esperar tanto– hablo con burla el técnico de Tsubaki – y si lo hago es solo para darte tu tiempo a solas con Maka, no la violes, adiós– y antes de que Soul protestara algo, Black Star ya había colgado, lo que no sabían era que en otra parte de Death City se encontraba un albino con el celular en la mano, viendo por la ventana con las mejillas rojas

~Departamento de Soul y Maka~ [Habitación de Maka]

–Black Star… algún día te golpeare por decir esas cosas– dijo antes de voltear a ver a su compañera que dormía plácidamente y no tenía ni idea de que estaba acompañada en la habitación, el albino se acerco a la cama para ponerse en cuclillas al lado de la cabecera de su técnico mientras aspiraba ese olor dulce que ella desprendía, después de estarla observando un rato se levanto para voltear a ver la ventana , se giro un poco a su derecha y camino hasta el pequeño escritorio de su compañera, tomo la silla volteándola para poder observar a su técnico dormir mientras el recargaba el codo en el escritorio y su mejilla en la palma de su mano, estaba viendo a su compañera hasta que el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos

–¿Ya me vas a decir que pasa? – fue todo lo que dijo al contestar su teléfono

–_No le vas a decir ni un "hola" a tu DIOS, eres un mal agradecido, todavía que te hago el favor de llamarte... ¡Oye!_– y Black Star no pudo continuar su discurso pues el celular le fue arrebatado por Kid

–_Soul, supongo que quieres saber qué es lo que está pasando ¿no es así?_ – pregunto Kid lo obvio provocando un suspiro cansado por parte del albino

–Sí, así es, ¿ya me van a decir que es lo que está pasando?– Soul seguía sentado solo que ahora estaba reclinado sobre la silla

–_Pues veras… lo que pasa es…_– y no pudo terminar su frase pues el celular le fue "arrancado" de las manos por Black Star

–_Viejo, esto es algo así como una broma_– Black sonaba serio, cosa que alarmo a su amigo e hizo que se sentara bien en la silla

–¿Cómo?, explícate– eso no lo había entendido, quien podría hacer ese tipo de bromas, se escucho como el celular cambiaba de manos una vez más, solo que esta vez no hubo reproche por parte de Black Star

–_Esto te lo explico yo, lo que pasa es que, cuando creímos que Medusa estaba muerta… pues… nos equivocamos, al parecer sigue viva y piensa que Chrona está con el Shibusen_– fue cortado por la voz del albino

–No se supone que a Medusa nunca le importo Chrona, solo era su experimento, ¿no es así? – Soul tenía razón en eso, Medusa nunca se preocupo como madre por Chrona y si la buscaba es porque algo malo se traía entre manos

–_Sí, bueno, hasta donde todos recordamos ella nunca fue una madre ejemplar, pero lo que me preocupa no es eso sino que todos pensamos que Chrona estaba con sus aliados desde hace dos años que escapo del Shibusen, si la busca quiere decir que escapo a otro lado_– Kid estaba preocupado, Chrona siempre fue una chica muy retraída y le preocupaba que hubiera hecho estos dos años, después de que derrotaran al Dios Demonio hace 3 años ella había quedado a cargo del Shibusen, pero exactamente al año de que derrotaran al Kishin ella desapareció, la buscaron durante más de medio año pero no hubo ni rastros de ella por lo que no les quedo más que pensar que busco a los secuaces de Medusa, ¿porqué?, Nadie lo sabía y quien más se negaba a aceptar esa opción era Maka que confiaba en que su amiga no los volvería a traicionar, las primeras semanas estaba en los pasillos de Shibusen hasta muy tarde esperando su regreso mas eso nunca paso, después de un par de meses no lo quedo más que aceptar que Chrona había huido a buscar a su madre, si se enteraba que realmente estaba desaparecida no lo soportaría

–Eso y que Medusa está tramando algo que sabemos no será bueno– dijo Soul con su tono _cool_

–_También eso, regresando al tema, nosotros…_– se escucho un carraspeo del otro lado de la línea –_bueno, __**Black**__**Star**__**cree**__ que son los aliados de medusa que están tratando de asustarnos para que regresemos a Chrona, pero como vamos a regresar algo que ni siquiera tenemos, eso no es simétrico_– se quejo el Shinigami

–Mmm… puede que tengan razón– escuchando lo que su amigo acababa de decir, lo había hecho pensar que Black Star es mucho más inteligente de lo que aparenta, lo conocía muy bien pero ni el hubiera pensado eso, se escucho que de nuevo el celular cambiaba de manos

–_Pues claro, tu DIOS es muy perceptivo y si alguien tan Grande como YO no se daba cuenta de esto, ustedes, simples mortales jamás se habrían dado cuenta_– dijo para estallar en carcajadas haciendo que Soul alejara el celular de su oreja

–Claro, lo que digas, ¿Cuál es el plan, Kid? – pregunto el albino mientras comenzaba a jugar con un lápiz entre sus dedos

–_Pues… primero necesito que me digas si identificas quien esta vigilándolos_– hablo Kid con voz cautelosa y rogando que Soul lograra identificar a quien fuera que los estuviese vigilando

–Kid, ya les dije que está muy oscuro, no se ve nada– sonaba cansado, ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada del lunes y ese mismo día tenían clases desde las 8:00 de la mañana, seguramente Maka le daría un muy buen Maka-chop por dormirse en las clases, pero su seguridad lo valía, para Soul no había nadie más importante que Maka

–_Por favor Soul, intenta ver quien es_– pidió Kid ya como una suplica

–¿Y de que va a servir? Aunque te diga quién es ¿eso que tendría que ver? – el albino no entendía para que querían saber eso

–_Fácil, sabríamos quien está con ustedes, y a quien tenemos con nosotros_– el pelinegro resolvió esto rápidamente y a su amigo no le quedo de otra que asomarse y agudizar la vista para "identificar" quien los espiaba, después de un rato en el que no veía nada más que oscuridad le pareció ver una pequeña sombra con un sombrero de forma extraña

–Kid… creo que ya se quien está aquí– susurro alejándose de la ventana silenciosamente para no despertar a su técnico

–_Eso es bueno, ¿puedes decirnos quién es?_– su voz se oía ansiosa, imaginaba que ambos estaban esperando saber quién era

–La bruja-ratón: Mizune– hablo mientras se volvía a acomodar en la silla

–_¡¿Cómo? _– escucho el grito de Black Star, siendo callado por Kid que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo

–_Bien, los secuaces de Medusa eran ella, Eruka y Free, si Mizune está con ustedes quiere decir que los otros dos deben estar cerca de nosotros_– sonaba tranquilo

–Es cierto, ahora que lo dices, ¿porque están juntos? – por fin Soul se daba cuenta de que sus amigos estaban juntos, escucho la carcajada de Black Star y una risa disimulada por parte de Kid

–_Viejo, no seas celoso_– fue interrumpido por Kid

–_Alguien nos venía siguiendo y supuse que querían a Tsubaki y Black Star por lo que los traje a mi casa, cuando íbamos a dormir escuchamos ruidos y quedamos todos en una habitación, no estés celoso, Black Star es todo tuyo_– dijo para reír un poco

–Que esperabas, tengo que cuidar lo mío y si dejara que me lo quitaras ya no sería _cool_– también el soltó una risita que contagio a los otros dos, después de un rato el albino volvió a hablar –dijeron que están _todos_ en la misma habitación ¿no? – dijo en tono burlesco mientras comenzaba a jugar otra vez con el lápiz

–_Sí, ¿por qué?_ – contesto Kid

–Y no han violado a las chicas– dijo para soltar una risa disimulada mientras sus amigos al otro lado del teléfono estaban completamente sonrojados

–_N-no, después de todo no somos tan pervertidos como tú, ¿no Black?_ – el Shinigami se oía demasiado nervioso

–_Cl-claro que no, un DIOS como yo no lo haría sin el consentimiento de su chica_– algo no estaba bien en eso, Black Star había tartamudeado, eso era demasiado, DEMASIADO, raro, sin saber porque el albino soltó una gran carcajada que el mismo cayo cuando recordó que estaba en la habitación de su técnico

–Si como no jajaja lo que digas– dijo con burla mientras veía a su técnico

–_Y tú qué dices, seguro ya violaste a Maka_– hablo Black Star mientras soltaba una risotada

–N-no, no haría eso– ahora era el turno de Soul de estar nervioso, cosa que provoco que sus amigos volvieran a reír aunque callaron al instante al escuchar un ruido proveniente del pasillo

–Hey, viejo, ¿qué fue eso? – el tono de voz de Soul había cambiado radicalmente y estaba sorprendido también hasta el punto que se había levantado de la silla

–_¡Shh!_ – Black Star lo cayo, se escucho como el teléfono pasaba a las manos de Kid

–¿Qué está pasando? – ya sonaba un poco más relajado

–_No lo sé, Black Star está revisando el pasillo_– la voz de Kid sonaba más cautelosa, en ese momento se escucho que la puerta se abría para ser cerrada unos segundos después

–_Entraron a la casa, debe ser la bruja esa, Kid, necesitamos ver las cámaras de seguridad y necesitamos despertar a las chicas_– la voz de su amigo sonaba lejana pues estaba hablando con Kid

–_No creo que sea lo más indicado, yo revisare las cintas de seguridad y el porqué no se activaron las alarmas_– fue todo lo que escucho de Kid, después de eso Black Star hablo

–_Viejo, bueno ya escuchaste a tu DIOS, esos seres inferiores ya entraron a la mansión y ahora seguro vendrán a buscarme para que les regale un autógrafo, lo siento viejo tengo que colgar, te veo más tarde en el Shibusen, no mueras sin tu DIOS_– y (una vez mas) no dio tiempo para que Soul contestara pues ya había colgado, el albino solo suspiro y se acomodo en su lugar

–Buena suerte chicos– susurro mirando al techo mientras recargaba su cuello en el borde de la mesa, aunque fueran las tres de la mañana intentaría dormir, seguramente Maka lo despertaría a las 6:30 con un buen Maka-chop al verlo en su habitación, salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su compañera moverse un poco y escuchar que lo llamaba

–…Soul…– el nombrado solo la miraba pues creía que su compañera lo llamaba en sueños

–No piensas contestarme… baka– sonrío, su técnico estaba despierta, eso no sería muy bueno, pero ¿por qué no lo había golpeado ya?

–¿Qué pasa Maka? – contesto ahogando un bostezo

–… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?… pervertido– contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba un ojo con la manga de su pijama

–Nada de lo que te imaginas– dijo comenzando a caminar hacia ella

–Contéstame… – bostezo –… lo que te pregunte– estaba muy adormilada

–No podía dormir y decidí verte a ti hacerlo– soltó esto sentándose al lado de su técnico haciendo que ella se sonrojara por la respuesta que le dio

–Ya veo…– fue todo lo que pudo contestar –no piensas ir a dormir a tu cuarto– la cercanía de su arma la estaba poniendo nerviosa

–Sácame… si puedes– dijo con burla mientras sonreía, si ni estando completamente despierta no podía hacerlo menos estando adormilada, ella solo bostezo y se acomodo de un lado de la cama

–Acuéstate– dijo mas como orden que como petición, el albino no tardo nada en obedecer y acostarse en la orilla que ella había dejado para el

–Buenas noches Soul– dijo para después bostezar mientras se acomodaba cerca de su compañero

–Buenas noches Maka– y cuando el empezaba a dormir se escucho un golpe sordo que venía de la sala, automáticamente se enderezo en la cama preparado para cortar a quien entrara por esa puerta, sintió como Maka se movía a su lado y después como se levanto de esta

–Bien, me despertó, no sé que sea, pero no saldrá vivo– dijo mientras se estiraba y bostezaba sacando una risita de Soul

–Claro, yo mismo me encargo de partirla a la mitad– sin darse cuenta, la acababa de regar

–"Partirla" ¿es mujer?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Maka se veía molesta y Soul supuso que estaba imaginando lo peor

–No es lo que piensas, Maka, lo digo porque debe ser alguna _rata_– mientras sonreía, su compañera suspiro

–Como sea, vamos a ver– dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y Soul la seguía de cerca, el estaba muy nervioso, a qué hora había entrado la bruja a su casa, y si los atacaba, no, no debía pensar así

Al llegar a la sala vieron que un jarrón que estaba al lado de una ventana estaba roto y la ventana abierta, Soul se tenso un poco más, si entro seguramente lo hizo en su forma de ratón y eso no era bueno, como la iban a encontrar así, iba a ser muy difícil y mas estando todo en oscuridad, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que su compañera se detuvo por lo que choco contra ella haciendo que está casi callera de narices por lo que la sujeto como pudo y lo que tuvo más cerca fue su cintura, la sujeto y la atrajo hacia él, poco a poco disminuyo la fuerza de su agarre hasta que la soltó completamente, ambos estaban sonrojados aunque que se notaba mas en Maka

–L-lo siento, no vi que te detuviste– susurro Soul mientras miraba hacia la ventana

–C-Claro, lo en-entiendo– contesto Maka igual en susurro viendo hacia el lado opuesto

–Buscamos– dijo señalando el jarrón

–S-si– contesto tímidamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el comedor cuando estaba entrando escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala y un grito de Soul, regreso casi corriendo pues estaba muy oscuro

–¿Qué pasa Soul? – pregunto al ver a su compañero tirado en el piso y la mesa de centro partida a la mitad

–Era una rata… pero no la pude matar y escapo por la ventana– susurro con enojo contenido mientras veía hacia la ventana

–Vamos Soul, es solo una rata– dijo un tanto fastidiada por la actitud de su compañero sin imaginar el porqué de sus acciones

–Claro… una maldita rata– siseo con mas furia que antes viendo con enojo la ventana –_porque mierda la deje ir, este lugar ya no es seguro_– fue lo que pensó el albino mientras un sudor frio le recorría la espalda

–Si, Soul vamos a dormir, te parece– dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a su habitación, el albino sonrió y se levanto de un brinco para pasar corriendo al lado de su compañera y hablar fuerte, pero no gritando

–El que llegue primero se gana la cama– dijo al detenerse en la puerta de la habitación de su técnico, al ver que esta comenzaba a correr el entro corriendo y se tiro en la cama soltando una carcajada

–Gané y reclamo mi premio– dijo con esa sonrisa característica de él mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodaba más en la cama viendo como Maka inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un berrinche

–Eso no es justo Soul– susurro mientras se acercaba de forma peligrosa a él, hasta que se subió a la cama y acerco su rostro al de Soul

–Ma-Maka ¿qué haces? – susurro Soul nervioso al sentir el aliento de su compañera muy cerca suyo

–Tirándote de mi cama– y dicho esto empujo a Soul por las costillas haciéndolo rodar y que como consecuencia, cayera de la cama, cuando se recupero se sentó en el piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza

–Eso fue muy cruel Maka– se quejaba ya estando de pie viendo como su técnico se acomodaba bajo las colchas solo de un lado de la cama, en una clara invitación de que se recostara en el otro lado

–Buenas noches Soul, trata de dormir aunque sea una hora y media– fue lo último que dijo la rubia ceniza antes de quedarse dormida, el albino se metió en las cobijas mientras veía el reloj

–5:15, no eres tan mala, Maka– dejarlo dormir aunque fueran 15 minutos más ya era demasiado bueno para venir de Maka, aunque mañana tendría mucho de qué hablar con sus compañeros, esa "broma" no se quedaría así.

*Mansión shikeidai: bueno en el manga dice que esa es la casa de Kid, no sé muy bien, pero yo confió en que si ^-^

**Bueno les gusto el capi, díganmelo (sí, no, tal vez)**

**Bueno supongo que notaron que hubo un poquitín de romance y pues, es necesario, ¿por qué? lo sabrán más adelante la pareja obvia el TsubakiXBlack Star mas adelante va a tener MakaXSoul y díganme… ¿quieren KidXLiz… KidXPatty? ¿Y Hero que tiene que ver? ¿Y Chrona? Lo sabrán… más adelante**

**Ahora a responder a los reviews:**

**Yuki-chan: **me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y que te desmadrugues leyendo esta historia =D y Kid no es presumido, solo que era necesario remarcar que son sus cosas ¿no?, gracias por ser mi primer review me motivaste mucho =D (te hace feliz que alguien pierda su tiempo con tus tonterías?, eres una persona muy rara) cállate tonto, no todos son como tu (¬¬)

**The Emptiness:** aquí está la conti ^^ y pues te comprendo, me paso algo parecido después de ver La Maldición jejeje (si, no podía ni dormir por miedo a que se le apareciera en la habitación) ^/^ jejeje eso si es verdad jejeje

**Narumi14:** me da gusto que te haya gustado onee y no te preocupes… el miedo a su tiempo… kyajajajajajaja ejem, lamento eso (tu sabes! Jejeje es así de maniática, lo siento por ti y por mí que pasamos demasiado tiempo con ella T^T)

**Tutsz:** Olitas~ que padre que te gusto mi historia y a mí también me encanta por lo que estábamos haciendo cuando vimos esa película, fue muy divertido ^-^

**UZzbrrr:** hay primito eres medio flojito jejejeje pero me da gusto que te pasaste a leerla (aunque fuera solo un poquito ^-^)

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review y a los que leen sin dejar review, nos leemos en la próxima**

**Yami**


	3. ¿Tranquilidad? parte 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^, lamento la tardanza pero no tuve vacaciones T.T, imagínense buscar 350 palabras homófonas y hacer una oración con cada una T.T… porque Dios es asi… T.T…. bueno no los entretengo más**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es del gran Atsushi Okubo, yo solo ocupo sus personajes sin fines de lucro**

**~=0=~**

–_Buenas noches Soul, trata de dormir aunque sea una hora y media– fue lo último que dijo la rubia ceniza antes de quedarse dormida, el albino se metió en las cobijas mientras veía el reloj_

–_5:15, no eres tan mala, Maka– dejarlo dormir aunque fueran 15 minutos más ya era demasiado bueno para venir de Maka, aunque mañana tendría mucho de qué hablar con sus compañeros, esa "broma" no se quedaría así._

~Departamento de Maka y Soul~ [6:35 am]

Una rubia ceniza caminaba hacia su habitación, llevaba un short azul con una playera sin mangas negra que se ceñía a su cuerpo (ya más desarrollado, no era tan plana) y sus pantuflas rosas, al estar frente a la habitación toco levemente un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta entro silenciosamente

–_Mira que tocar para entrar a mi propia habitación, ya es mucho_– pensó la rubia mientras atravesaba la habitación para poder abrir las cortinas, vio como su compañero se movía incomodo en la cama buscando como taparse de la poca luz del sol que se colaba a la habitación, la técnico se acerco lentamente a la cama y vio la hora, 6:40, le había dando 15 minutos mas y le faltaban 5… lo dejaría dormir un poco más en lo que buscaba que ponerse para el Shibusen, se acerco a su armario y abrió la puerta de este cosa que provoco un chirrido que hizo eco en la habitación, provocando un pequeño brinquito por parte de la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a su arma que estaba como si no se hubiera escuchado nada lo que hizo que una gotita le resbalara por la cien

–_Tiene el sueño muy pesado_– pensó mientras sacaba una falda deportiva negra con una franja blanca al lado y una playera igual deportiva solo que esta tenia los colores invertidos, era blanca con franjas negras en las pequeñas mangas y buscaba sus _converse_ negros, si bien era raro (demasiado) que ella se vistiera así, estos días lo ameritaban pues eran los últimos tres del semestre y ella pensó que necesitaba un cambio, pues el resultado estaba ahí, ella dirigiéndose al cuarto de su arma a cambiarse, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del cuarto alguien detuvo su mano y se acerco a su oído

–A donde crees que vas… Maka– susurro su arma en su oído con voz muy provocadora que logro que a su técnico se le subieran los colores al rostro, él también se había desarrollado bien pues sus brazos se sentían mas musculosos, sin llegar a exagerar, su abdomen muy bien marcado y una altura perfecta, aunque seguía siendo más alto que ella

–P-pues a donde se ve q-que voy… me tengo que cambiar en algún lado– dijo recuperándose un poco de la sorpresa que la acababa de dar su compañero

–Entonces ve a tu cuarto… nunca sabes que te puedes encontrar en el cuarto de un chico…– susurro con igual voz solo que esta vez acerco a Maka a su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, la sintió temblar un poco por lo que después de unos segundos, que a ambos se les hicieron eternos, la dejo libre

–B-bueno, ya que por fin te dignaste a levantarte– dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de calmarse a ella misma, mientras pasaba al lado de su arma que solo sonreía de lado mientras veía al lado opuesto que la chica y que permaneció en su lugar hasta que escucho que la puerta de la habitación de la chica se cerro, camino lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a su habitación, se dirigió a su armario, mientras sacaba un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado de una pierna y una playera negra y una sudadera roja, pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y el por qué de que Kid y Black Star ya no hubieran llamado

Realmente no durmió más de media hora en total pues despertaba cada quince minutos más o menos solo para asegurarse que su compañera estaba bien y que no hubiera llamada perdida en el celular, al no encontrar nada raro intentaba dormir, pero la preocupación no lo dejaba, de hecho, escucho cuando su compañera se levanto en la mañana al baño, cuando volvió a entrara a la habitación en busca de ropa y si escucho el ruido de la puerta de su armario solo que le dio demasiada flojera mover un solo musculo para reclamar algo, por lo que se quedo quieto intentando dormir hasta que la escucho abrir la puerta de nuevo suponiendo que iría al baño de nuevo pero cuando no escucho la puerta reacciono y supuso que su destino era su habitación, no era que escondiera algo malo, solo que cuando Maka lo viera le daría un paro cardiaco por lo que se paro lo más rápido que pudo, estuvo a punto de caer cuando sus piernas se enredaron en las sabanas mas como pudo hizo equilibrio y se las arreglo para salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido y la vio, su técnico se veía pensativa frente a la puerta de su habitación, camino silenciosamente hasta ella y cuando ella quiso abrir la habitación, él no se lo permitió

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba en la habitación

–No piensas cambiarte con la puerta abierta ¿o sí? – dijo su técnico mientras sonreía recargada en el marco de la puerta y ya vestida con la ropa que llevaría al Shibusen

–Pues como lo veo, con la puerta abierta disfrutarías mas– sonrío haciendo que en las mejillas de su técnico apareciera un pequeño sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para él y que hizo que su sonrisa aumentara más

–Claro que no Evans, si quisiera verte desnudo lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo– dijo la técnico mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba otro poco

–Quien sabe… que tal y esperaste a que me pusiera mejor y ahora me vas a empezar a acosar– hablo el arma mientras se comenzaba a levantar la playera y dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen

–¡No digas tonterías Soul! ¡Y no te desvistas enfrente de mí! – grito Maka ya en el pasillo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella haciendo que su arma se carcajeara un poco, lo que él no vio fue lo roja que estaba la cara de su técnico que casi podía competir con el color de sus ojos, la rubia al escuchar la risa de su arma grito desde la sala

–Deja de reír y apúrate que se nos hace tarde– estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando Soul se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy desesperante, dejo de escuchar la risa de su compañero por lo que supuso que este ya se estaba cambiando, sintió la tentación de verlo mientras se cambiaba, pero no era tan pervertida para tanto

–_Tranquila Maka, autocontrol, autocontrol_– pensaba mientras veía por la ventana, ya era tarde y si Soul se tardaba mas no llegarían a tiempo al Shibusen, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar abrirse la puerta de su compañero, y ahí estaba el, su arma se veía realmente guapo vestido así, esa playera negra contrarrestaba con su pelo y su color de piel además que hacia juego con sus ojos, se veía como el siempre dice… _cool_

–¿Nos vamos? – dijo desde la puerta al ver a su compañera parada mirándolo

–¿Eh? Si– dijo mientras caminaba hacia él, al pasar a su lado sonrió mientras rozaba su mano con la de su arma, esto lo dejo muy sorprendido y no reacciono hasta que vio que su técnico empezaba a bajar las escaleras, cerró la puerta de su departamento con llave y bajo corriendo las escaleras pasando al lado de su técnico, solo que él no hizo nada, se subió a la moto y encendió el motor mientras esperaba a que su compañera subiera, cuando esta lo hizo arranco la moto sin decirle una sola palabra y así fue hasta que llegaron al Shinusen, el albino estaciono la moto en su lugar de costumbre, después de que ambos bajaron comenzaron a caminar por las instalaciones del Shibusen , extrañamente hoy estaba todo muy tranquilo, no estaba el Shinigami obsesionado con la simetría colocando todo "simétricamente"; no estaba el chico ninja gritando ser el mejor ni el rubio al que siempre pedían autógrafos, si acaso había seis almas en ese pasillo y eso ya exagerando

–Oye, Soul… ¿no crees que es extraño que no haya aparecido ni Black Star, ni Kid? – no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero, por lo que volteo a verlo y le sorprendió verlo con la mirada perdida viendo hacia el techo, al principio sonrío pues se veía realmente guapo así de pensativo, pero después se le hizo raro ¿desde cuándo Soul pensaba tanto?, no, ¿desde cuándo Soul PENSABA?, por eso decidió llamarlo

–Soul… Soul… ¡SOUL! – se desespero y grito tan fuerte que provoco un eco que resonó por todo el pasillo, solo así hizo reaccionar a su compañero

–¿Qué pasa, Maka? – hablo con un pequeño tono de molestia en su voz

–Te pregunte que porque crees que no están ni Black ni Kid– también tenía un deje de irritación en la voz, Soul dudo un poco antes de contestar

–No tengo idea… y no me interesa– lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro pues sabía que no era verdad, además de que tenía miedo de lo que le hubiera pasado a sus amigos

–Soul…– no pudo terminar su frase porque una voz la detuvo

–¡Soul!... Soul… podemos hablar…– dijo, como pudo, Hero, que llego corriendo y por lo que se veía lo había estado buscando por todo el Shibusen, el albino lo miro fijamente para después comenzar a caminar

–Te veo en el salón, Maka– dijo mientras pasaba al lado del rubio con su típica a actitud de chico cool, el rubio lo siguió con la mirada para después voltear a ver a la técnico

–Te lo regreso en un rato– fue todo lo que dijo para después sonreir y seguir los pasos del albino, la rubia se quedo un rato viéndolos marcharse hasta que se golpeo mentalmente y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, al llegar se sorprendió de ver solo a Tsubaki

–Buenos días Maka-chan– saludo cortésmente la ninja

–Buenos días Tsubaki– trato de no entrometerse

–¿Y Soul-kun? – con esa pregunta la paciencia de Maka se esfumo

–Fue a "no sé donde" con Hero– dijo tratando de restarle importancia, aunque hubo una frase en la que se noto algo…

–_Celos_– pensó Tsubaki, aunque no dijo nada –Ya veo– y trato de sonreír normalmente

–Sí, ¿Y Black Star? – se arrepintió de haber preguntado al instante que el rostro de Tsubaki se ensombreció

–Pues… salió de madrugada de la casa y… no ha regresado…– dijo con tono nostálgico mientras mantenía la mirada gacha

–Tsubaki yo…– fue interrumpida por la estrepitosa entrada del profesor Stein, –_el mundo está en mi contra hoy_–pensó la rubia

–Clase, hoy aprenderemos a… diseccionar un lindo pollito~– extrañamente canturreo el científico, provocando que todos en su clase les resbalara una gotita por la sien mientras unas chicas se quejaban por la disección, cuando estaba por abrir al pobre pollito que ya estaba sudando frio la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los tres faltantes en la clase

–Nos permite pasar profesor– no, no hablo Kid, a todos les sorprendió que quien hablara así fue nada más ni nada menos que Soul Eater Evans, incluso el profesor Stein se sorprendió aunque su sorpresa fue más disimulada, les indico con la cabeza que entraran

–No vuelvan a llegar tarde o los diseccionare– esto causo escalofríos en varios de sus compañeros, especialmente a las compañeras de estos, aunque el trió pareció no haber escuchado pues siguieron caminando como si nada a sus respectivos asientos. La clase transcurrió en silencio que solo era roto por quienes pedían ir al baño porque no soportaban ver al pobre pollito, extrañamente Black Star estaba callado, harta de esto, la técnico de guadaña llamo a su arma que parecía estar en otro mundo

–Soul…– susurro –Soul…– este parecía no hacer caso, por lo que opto por golpearlo por debajo de la mesa consiguiendo un quejido de dolor por parte de su arma

–¿Pasa algo Soul? – el profesor lo miro con una mirada que hubiera congelado a cualquiera

–N-nada… continúe con su clase– hablo como pudo el arma pues su técnico le había dado un buen pisotón, Stein lo miro durante un momento en el que Soul reía nervioso, para después volver a su disección del pollito

–Se puede saber qué te pasa– cuestiono en susurro a su técnico mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a ella

–Es lo que quiero saber– contesto igual en susurro

–No tengo nada, si es lo que quieres saber– hablo dando por zanjado el tema mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento para quedar separado de ella, no es que no quisiera contarle pero no quería preocuparla, sintió que ella se acercaba y pensó que no tendría más alternativa que contarle, pero para su suerte, sonó la campana que indicaba el descanso, se paro rápidamente y salió deprisa del salón siendo seguido por Kid y Black Star, esa actitud descoloco mucho a Maka quien volteo a ver a sus amigas y se sorprendió de verlas observando la puerta, se extrañó aun mas

–¿Pasa algo, chicas? – parecía que su pregunta las volvió a la realidad, Tsubaki movió un poco su cabeza a los lados mientras Liz sacaba un barniz y Patty abrazaba una jirafa

–_De donde la saco_– pensó Maka mientras le una gotita bajaba por su sien –¿Vamos a desayunar? – trato de sonar amable

–Claro, Maka-chan– contesto Tsubaki al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, las gemelas la imitaron, el camino a la cafetería transcurrió en completo silencio, un silencio muy incomodo que comenzaba a fastidiar a la técnico, por lo que cerca de la entrada decidió romperlo

–Hoy empiezan los festejos de fin de clases con una disco, ¿Qué opinan? – al mensionar esto a Liz le brillaron los ojos, pero la primera en hablar fue Tsubaki que volteo a ver a Maka con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

–Maka-chan, ¿nos estas proponiendo ir a esa disco? – su tono denotaba sorpresa pura, que nunca había escuchado en voz de Tsubaki

–Claro que quiere que vallamos, eso es obvio, Maka ¡por fin te estás volviendo una adolescente normal!– grito Liz mientras abrazaba la rubia menor, a este abrazo se sumo Patty mientras Tsubaki veía la escena con una gotita en la sien, cuando por fin se pudo zafar, Maka intento arreglar las cosas, aunque fue demasiado tarde

–N-no, lo que yo quería decir era que…– y fue interrumpida por Liz

–No digas nada Maka, está más que claro que SI quieres ir a esa disco– dijo Liz que estaba que no cabía de lo feliz que estaba

–Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – Liz y Maka miraron a su amiga pelinegra, Tsubaki acababa de aceptar ir a una disco, era el fin del mundo, a Liz le comenzaron a salir lagrimitas de los ojos mientras abrazaba a Maka y a Tsubaki

–¡Por fin se están volviendo unas chicas normales!– grito mientras apretaba un poco más a sus amigas y Patty la abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en la sien –Patty pellízcame porque debo estar soñando– dijo soltando a sus amigas y abrazando a su hermana

–No, onee-chan no está soñando, es de verdad, si fuera un sueño Tsubaki y Maka serian jirafas– dijo para soltar una risita infantil

–No crees que ese seria tu sueño, Patty– la miro extraña su hermana, pero Patty se encontraba imaginándose su mundo de jirafas, Liz solo suspiro y volteo a ver a sus amigas

–A las 8 de la noche en mi casa– dijo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra que provoco un escalofrío en sus amigas

–¿P-para que L-Liz? – se aventuro a preguntar Maka, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

–¿Como para qué? obviamente para arreglarnos, no podemos ir a una disco de fin de curso así– dijo mientras movía exageradamente las manos antes de abrir las puertas de la cafetería

–Como digas– fue lo último que le dijo la técnico a la mayor de las pistolas demoniacas antes de ir con la chica ninja a buscar algo de comer

–¿Que vas a comer Tsubaki? – pregunto mientras se paraba al lado de esta frente a la barra donde pedían su comida

–No sé todavía, Maka-chan, ¿qué vas a pedir tu? – pregunto mientras volteaba a verla

–Supongo que unos fideos estarán bien– dijo viendo la lista de alimentos –No, mejor un sándwich por favor– dijo haciendo su orden y volteando a las mesas, Tsubaki noto esto

–Otro sándwich por favor– dijo Tsubaki mientras volvía su vista a su amiga –Pasa algo Maka-chan– su amiga se volvió a verla y sonrío forzadamente

–Es solo que… Soul está actuando muy raro, ¿Black no? – al terminar de decir esto Tsubaki desvió la mirada, no podía contarle toda la verdad a Maka, se lo había prometido a Soul, a Kid y a Black Star; además de que era algo un poco delicado como para hablarlo en la escuela, la ninja quedo tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que no había contestado la pregunta de su amiga

–Tsubaki… Tsubaki…– hablaba tranquilamente la técnico trayendo a la realidad a la compañera de Black Star

–Perdona Maka-chan, ¿decías algo? – dijo apenada la pelinegra, la rubia achico un poco los ojos pero después siguió hablando normalmente

–Decía que si no has visto raro a Black Star– dijo mientras tomaba su sándwich y le daba la primera mordida, la de los ojos negros también tomo su sándwich, solo que esta camino con él en sus manos

–No, bueno un poco, ya no es tan ruidoso como antes, solo eso– dijo muy segura mientras mordía su sándwich ya acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las gemelas

–¿Solo eso? – interrogo Maka mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba en esa

–Sí, segura– afirmo ya un poco nerviosa Tsubaki, mas fue salvada por la mayor de las pistolas

–Entonces, ¿a qué hora vemos a los chicos? – pregunto Liz mientras recargaba los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas

–¿Como a qué hora Liz?, estás dando por hecho que van a ir, es más, estás dando por hecho que vamos a ir–hablo un poco golpeado la de los ojos jade

–Claro que vamos a ir, Maka– al instante reconoció esa voz, solo hecho la cabeza para atrás para poder confirmarlo, y ahí estaba el, parado con esa pose cool viéndola a los ojos, se quedo un segundo, que para ella fue una eternidad, y regreso a la realidad cuando recordó que el nuevamente había tomado una decisión por los dos

–¿Y por qué estas tan seguro de que voy a ir? – trataba de retar a su arma, se dio cuenta que lo logro cuando lo vio sonreír con esa sonrisa que solo indicaba una cosa, estaba aceptando su reto

–¿Quieres apostar? – contesto ensanchando su ya gran sonrisa y dejando que sus dientes de tiburón se vieran aun mas, pudo ver claramente el brillo en los ojos de su compañero

–Si voy, ¿que gano? – dijo sonriendo de manera retadora

–Yo limpiare el departamento durante un mes y cocinare para ti– dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de su técnico creciera y que abriera la boca para decir algo, mas fue callada cuando él siguió hablando –Pero… si no vas a la disco con una mini falda o vestida como una señorita de nuestra época, te harás pasar por mi novia y admitirás frente a todos que soy el chico mas cool y guapo de todo el Shibusen y durante un mes no me darás un solo Maka-chop– al terminar de decir esto escucho un "uh" general y la risa de algunos, continuo hablando –¿Qué dices Maka, aceptas? – termino de decir mientras sacaba la mano derecha de su bolsa y la ponía frente a la chica esperando que esta aceptara, ella lo vio a el primero y luego a su mano, pareció pensárselo un poco pero después de un rato se levanto y se puso en frente de él mientras tomaba su mano, aceptando la apuesta

–Acepto– dijo con voz segura, aunque realmente no estaba muy segura de poder cumplir esa apuesta, tal vez con la ayuda de Liz si se podría arreglar como quería Soul, pero de pensarlo a hacerlo había una gran diferencia

–Muy bien, las vemos a las nueve afuera del salón donde va a ser la disco– fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cafetería, siendo seguido por Hero y Kid, Black Star se les unió después de susurrarle algo al oído a Tsubaki que hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas

–Hey Tsubaki, ¿cómo que has estado muy acarameladita con Black Star no? – le dijo Liz picándole una costilla, provocando que esta se sonrojara aun mas, si eso era posible

–¿D-de que hablas, Liz? – contesto la pelinegra un poco nerviosa

–Que te sonrojas cuando se te acerca, te habla cosas al oído, se mandan miraditas, Tsubaki, es más que obvio que ustedes dos están saliendo– hablo la rubia mayor mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras su amiga y su hermana hacían lo mismo

–Tsubaki y el mono azul son novios– comenzó a canturrear Patty mientras abrazaba una jirafa, la manera en que se refirió a Black Star hizo reír a las otras tres chicas y provoco que a la pelinegra se sonrojara aun mas

–Vamos Tsubaki, solo acéptalo y ya– le dijo Maka mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano derecha

–¿Q-qué cosa? – contesto la morena mientras veía su sándwich

–Que tu y Black Star son novios– contestaron al unisonó sus tres amigas, Tsubaki casi se ahoga con su saliva al escucharlo

–¿Qué qué? – se escucho una voz que conocían muy bien pero que nunca creyeron que se uniera a su platica

–¿Se te ofrece algo, Kim? – pregunto cortante la técnico

–Tsubaki, ¿de verdad eres novia de Black Star? – interrogo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba al lado de esta

–No Kim, nosotras se lo dijimos solo para molestarla– hablo Maka pues todas sabían que Kim podía llegar a ser mas chismosa que Liz y no quería arriesgarse a que por un juego todo el Shibusen supiera de la supuesta relación de el chico estrella con su arma

–Disculpa Maka, estoy hablando con Tsubaki– hablo con prepotencia la de los ojos verdes claros que ahora tenía el pelo largo y le llegaba a la cintura, su cuerpo se había formado muy bien y sus curvas estaban muy marcadas, desde hacia un tiempo ambas técnicos tenían rivalidad pues, con el tiempo a Kim le había empezado a gustar el albino compañero de Maka y había hecho de todo con tal de salir con él, claro que casi todos sus intentos fueron frustrados por la de ojos jade y los que se lograron fueron humillaciones para ella por parte de Soul que la dejaba plantada o en medio de algún parque pues él decía no tener interés en "niñas caprichosas" como ella, y como era de esperarse, culpo de todo a Maka diciendo que esta tenía la culpa de que Soul la rechazara porque le había lavado el cerebro o lo había chantajeado por envidia, claro que a esta ni le importaron esos comentarios y la dejo hablar hasta que se cansara, después de un tiempo Kim dejo de buscar a Soul diciendo que tarde o temprano el caería ante sus pies y que ella solo esperara ese momento para decidir si rechazarlo o no

–Yo no estoy saliendo con Black Star, y aunque así fuera no te incumbe, Kim– contesto un poco cortante la del pelo negro dejando sorprendidas a las chicas pues nunca la habían visto contestarle así a nadie, Kim solo se rio un momento y después hablo

–Hay Tsubaki no te enojes, y si no sales con él es mejor, tal vez pueda utilizarlo para darle celos a Soul, después de todo Black Star no está nada mal, ya no es ese niño idiota que solo se metía en problemas, ahora es todo un hombre y apuesto a que es excelente en la cama, ¿o no Tsubaki? – hablo la pelirrosa con burla en la voz, mas fue callada por la cachetada que le propino la pelinegra que se había levantado de su asiento e hizo que todos en la cafetería se callaran

–¡No vuelvas a insinuar esas cosas y aunque Black Star no sea mi novio nunca permitiría que lo utilizaras para darle celos a otro! – grito la ninja antes de darse la vuelta y salir apresuradamente de la cafetería empujando en el camino a un chico, lo que no vio fue que ese chico era Kid y que a su lado estaba el susodicho que miraba con rencor a la pelirrosa sentada en la mesa que se sobaba la mejilla quejándose por el golpe

–Maldita, le haría un favor si alejara a ese mocoso escandaloso de ella– hablo con sorna la pelirrosa a su amiga Jacqueline que solo miraba sin interés la escena, si bien la castaña se había desarrollado mejor que su amiga, no era tan egocéntrica como la de ojos verdes, su pelo seguía siendo largo y muy bien cuidado; otro aspecto que la diferenciaba de su amiga era que Jackie si tenía una relación estable y no buscaba novio por donde fuera. Black Star se acerco a ambas

–¡¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así al arma de alguien tan grande como yo? – pregunto con rabia el técnico de Tsubaki mientras veía a la pelirrosa con mas rencor

–Solo digo la verdad, además de que serias muy afortunado por salir con una chica como yo– hablo con altanería Kim mientras con su mano recorría su cuerpo en un ademan de grandeza pero lo único que consiguió fue la carcajada del chico del clan de la estrella

–¿Afortunado? – dijo entre risas y como pudo –Por favor, si me compadezco del pobre que se atreva a invitarte a salir, no sabe con qué zorra se está metiendo– soltó Black Star provocándole un gran golpe al ego de la Diehl y una carcajada general de todos los que estaban en la cafetería y escuchaban la discusión, inclusive de la castaña que hasta ahora no había dicho una sola palabra, la chica solo apretó los puños y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas fue callada por las palabras de Black Star

–Y ni te hagas ilusiones, alguien tan grande como yo jamás invitaría a salir a tan poca cosa como tú, y menos si es solo para estar cerca de mi amigo– fue lo último que dijo antes de darse vuelta y salir de la cafetería por segunda vez, solo que esta vez su destino era encontrar a su arma, aunque le había dolido que ella negara ser su novia le encanto escuchar que lo defendió aun a costa de poner en duda su honor, eso merecía la recompensa de que su Dios le ofreciera un poco de su tiempo, clara excusa del peliazul para pasar tiempo con su arma. Por su parte, Kim en la cafetería estaba que no podía con la furia de haber sido rechazada sin que hubiera invitado a salir a un chico

–Kim, vámonos– fue lo único que dijo la castaña pues ya le habia hartado ver la actitud de niña berrinchuda de su amiga, además que sabía de sobra que después de este incidente la pelirrosa no volvería al Shibusen hasta después de vacaciones, la otra chica obedeció y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cafetería entre burlas hacia su persona por haber sido rechazada por Black Star, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta para salir de la cafetería una voz la detuvo

–Valla, no pudiste conmigo y buscas a mi amigo, que bajo has caído y ni así conseguiste lo que querías– dijo Soul que estaba recargado en la puerta de la cafetería con los brazos cruzados viendo a la chica con desaprobación, esta solo lo vio un momento y resoplo para empujarlo y salir por la puerta, su amiga iba a seguirla pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Soul

–¿Por qué la sigues. Jackie? – cuestiono mientras detenía con el brazo la puerta de la cafetería para que no se cerrara, la chica dudo antes de contestar

–Yo… soy su arma, mi deber es estar con mi técnico y si es necesario dar mi vida por ella, y lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así Soul? – cuestiono al chico mientras lo miraba a los ojos, este le mantuvo la mirada un momento, después abrió por completo la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar, le estaba dando la razón, solo paso en frente de él y musito un pequeño "gracias" por haber mantenido la puerta abierta, Soul se quedo un rato mas recargado en la puerta pensando en si debía o no decirle a su técnico sobre el incidente de la noche pasada, regreso al mundo cuando vio a Kid y Hero acercarse a la mesa de las chicas

–Eso fue extraño, nunca había visto a Tsubaki así de enojada– dijo la mayor de las Thompson mientras se recorría un poco para que su técnico se sentara a su lado

–Sí, fue demasiado extraño– el pelinegro le dio la razón mientras Patty asentía energéticamente con la cabeza

–Es lo más normal, ¿qué harías tu si te dijeran que van a ocupar a Kid para darle celos a algún otro chico y más aun, si te preguntan cómo es Kid en la cama a sabiendas de que solo son amigos? A ver Liz, ¿cómo reaccionarias? – le cuestiono Maka a la mayor de las pistolas, esta respondió al instante mientras golpeaba la mesa

–Obviamente me enfurecería, no dejaría que utilizaran a Kid de esa forma– hablo apresuradamente la rubia mientras que al lado de ella, su técnico se sonrojaba por lo que acababa de decir su arma, en ese momento Liz pareció comprender algo por lo que suavizo su rostro que se había contraído en una mueca de rabia

–¿Ahora entiendes como se siente Tsubaki? – cuestiono Maka a lo que su amiga contesto asintiendo con la cabeza lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de la técnico

–Bueno, cambiando de tema, a que venían ustedes a la cafetería, ¿no ya se habían ido? – pregunto Liz que se sentía muy acosada por la mirada de todos, el albino se encogió de hombros y contesto con simpleza

–No teníamos a quien molestar– hablo con sinceridad reflejada en su rostro mientras se acercaba un poco a su técnico para que Hero pudiera sentarse, siguió hablando –En eso ustedes son inigualables– termino con esas sonrisa característica de él haciendo sonrojar a su técnico y, extrañamente, a las gemelas Thompson, cosa que notaron los tres chicos presentes

–¡Hey Soul!,¿ has pensado en tener novia? – pregunto el rubio de manera demasiado indiscreta provocando que las miradas se volvieran a posar en su mesa, haciendo sonrojar al nombrado

–¿P-porque la pregunta, Hero? – cuestiono nervioso y sorprendido el albino pidiendo internamente que el rubio contestara que solo era una broma para evitar decir que no sabía a quien quería

–¿Cómo porque Soul? Pues para que tus fans sepan si tiene chance contigo o no– contesto con simpleza el de ojos verdes mientras pasaba el brazo por el respaldo de la silla de la menor de las pistolas demoniacas, sorprendiendo a esta, a la mayor de las rubias y ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Kid, este en respuesta solo le mostro su lengua haciendo reír a todos los presentes

–Ya Soul, no te hagas tonto y responde lo que te pregunte– reclamo el chico rubio, Kid se le unió

–Es verdad Soul, ¿no vas a invitar a la "afortunada" a la disco de esta noche?– pregunto con cierta burla en la voz, haciendo que la mirada de las chicas se posara en él de pelo negro, además de que había recalcado la palabra afortunada

–No tengo porque invitar a alguien a pasar el rato, eso no es nada cool, el día que quiera invitar a una chica a salir va a ser decisión mía y porque sepa que ella es la chica indicada– contesto encogiéndose de hombros el albino arrancando unos cuantos suspiros de las chicas que escucharon y un murmullo molesto de varios chicos

–_No es tan idiota como se ve_– pensó el chico de las líneas blancas viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro

~En un jardín de Shibusen~

Un chico peliazul caminaba por el jardín tranquilamente y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, de hecho se movía como todo un asesino, solo que esta vez no tenía idea de donde se encontraba su objetivo, camino unos metros más cuando escucho una especie de murmullo que provenía de detrás de unos arbustos, camino lentamente hacia ellos y tal como lo esperaba su compañera estaba sentada al lado de una pequeña laguna y al parecer se estaba secando el rostro con el dorso de la mano, se acerco lenta y silenciosamente a ella y, tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazo por la cintura para sentarse a su lado, al principio ella pareció resistirse pero después de unos segundos termino recargándose en el pecho de él, este solo la atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, después de un rato de silencio el técnico se decidió a hablar

–Tsubaki, ¿qué paso en la cafetería? – inquirió tranquilamente viendo la laguna frente a ellos y como dos patos se bañaban, la chica solo suspiro zafándose del agarre de la mano de su novio en su cintura, se acomodo en su lugar y comenzó a hablar

–Black Star… yo… yo no dejaría que te utilizaran, jamás, a demás de que no puedo permitir que diga cosas que ni siquiera son ciertas– hablo serenamente la espada demoniaca viendo el rostro de su técnico que se contrajo en una mueca de duda al escuchar la última frase dicha por su chica

–¿Qué cosas no son ciertas? – pregunto con un toque de inocencia en la voz el peliazul, esa chica si había logrado cambiarlo en muchos aspectos, solo que no lo saca a relucir con los demás

–Lo de que yo sé cómo eres en la cama– exclamo atropelladamente con un sonrojo demasiado notorio, cuando el chico pudo descifrar lo que había querido decir sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras la volvía a abrazar solo que esta vez ella oculto su rostro en el pecho de el

–Era eso…– susurro tranquilo mientras la separaba de su cuerpo para poder verla más claramente

–Como que "eso", es que tu no le das importancia a que crean que tu y yo… ya…– hablo la chica sonrojándose una vez más al decir lo ultimo lo que provoco que la sonrisa de su técnico se ensanchara un poco más, después de un rato en que se quedo mirando el lago, Black Star habló

–Nee Tsubaki… ¿quieres que lo hagamos? – dijo mirándola tranquilamente dándole a entender que se lo preguntaba enserio, la pelinegra lo miro sorprendida un momento y cuando reacciono no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas, se paro bruscamente dándole la espalda a su técnico que miro extrañado la reacción de la chica

–¿Q-que hagamos qué?, estás loco– volvió a hablar atropelladamente todavía dándole la espalda a su técnico, este solo sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica, se le acerco por detrás abrazándola por la cintura y de manera muy sensual se acerco a su oído

–Hacemos… lo que quieras… princesa…– susurro el peliazul provocando un temblor en la pelinegra y cuando esta volteo a verlo lo encontró sonriente y a los pocos minutos estallo en carcajadas, descolocando a la de ojos azules

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? – cuestiono viéndolo extrañamente, este contesto después de calmar un poco su ataque y secarse una lagrima que había salido a causa de la risa

–La cara que pusiste– dijo para volver a reír, haciendo que la chica se volviera a sonrojar –Tsubaki, ¿de verdad crees que te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres? – esta vez pregunto el tan serio y decidido como pocas veces en su vida lo había visto, en sus ojos se veía la seguridad de la pregunta y el miedo de la respuesta, después de unos segundos, que al técnico se le hicieron una eternidad, la chica contesto

–No… sé que no lo harías– contesto acercándose a él y parándose de puntitas para darle un pequeño y tímido beso

–Te amo– fue todo lo que dijo el técnico antes de atacar los labios de su arma, esta vez con más pasión que el anterior, cuando se separaron se sonrieron y caminaron juntos a los salones de Shibusen, el descanso ya había terminado

~Entrada de Shibusen, hora de salida~

–Entonces los vemos a las 9 en punto afuera del salón– hablo Liz con voz triunfal recordándoles a los chicos donde y a qué hora se verían, esta vez se irían por separado pues las chicas tenían que comprar y arreglar las cosas que usarían para esa noche, a demás de que Maka tenía una apuesta que ganar

–Eso de puntual es para ustedes que la última vez que salimos llegaron una hora tarde– dijo Black Star recordando una fiesta en casa de Kilik a la que las chicas llegaron tarde por "exceso de tráfico"

–Ya te dije que esa vez habían demasiados carros y no se podía circular con tranquilidad, a demás de que Maka no quería usar lo que escogí para ella– respondió a modo de reproche la mayor de las rubias haciendo que la técnico le mandara una mirada de… rencor

–Claro… como querías que me pusiera eso…– dijo la rubia ceniza con voz de ultratumba y un aura oscura alrededor de ella recordando ese vestido que no le tapaba casi nada, los que tenían la mala suerte de estar a su lado se alejaron rápidamente, se escucho un carraspeo

– Olvidemos eso y volvamos al tema, Liz, si no están puntuales a las nueve, te quito tu kit de maquillaje y no vas al centro comercial por un mes– hablo seriamente Kid, ante tal amenaza la chica pasó duro, después de esto el pelinegro pareció reaccionar –Esperen… a las 9… ese no es un numero simétrico…– y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas las chicas salieron corriendo de ahí y los otros dos… cada uno lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevaron arrastrando hasta una esquina donde le mostraron un anuncio de un lugar turístico que extrañamente era… simétrico, logrando con esto calmar los deseos de suicidio de su amigo

–Esta tarde va a ser muy larga– susurro Soul para sí mismo al ver a su amigo peliazul trepado en un poste de luz gritando a los cuatro vientos su grandeza, el chico albino solo suspiro pesadamente, si, definitivamente esa sería la tarde más larga de su vida

~Centro comercial de Death City~

–¡Maka! ¡Ven a ver este! – grito eufórica Liz al ver un vestido straple negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, en el aparador de una tienda de ropa, la de ojos jade solo suspiro con pesadez y camino con paso lento al lado de su amiga que tenia estrellitas en los ojos, la reacción de Maka al ver ese "vestido" no se hizo esperar

–No esperaras que yo use eso ¿verdad? – la mirada que Liz le dedico cuando termino de formular su pregunta le dio a entender que se lo decía muy en serio –Oh no, ni lo pienses– exclamo mientras colocaba sus manos de manera exagerada frente a ella, la otra rubia sonrío de manera tétrica

–Maka… quieres ganar tu apuesta ¿no? – y con esto llego al punto donde estaba obligando a la chica a, por lo menos, probarse el vestido, la técnico no tuvo otra opción

–¿Tiene probador? – pregunto ya dándose por vencida y provocando un gritillo por parte de Liz que la jalo para entrar a dicha tienda, las otras dos chicas solo las siguieron

Unos minutos después la rubia ceniza salió del probador con el vestido que tanto le había gustado a Liz y que le quedaba bien a la de ojos jade, bien, pues aunque había crecido todavía una parte de su anatomía que no llenaba bien el escote del vestido, lo que hizo dudar un poco a la mayor de las pistolas, durante más de una hora se la pasaron de tienda en tienda en busca de algo que le quedara bien a la menor de ellas, después de más de hora y media de entrar y salir a todo tipo de tiendas de ropa en el centro comercial de Death City, Liz se dio por vencida

–Lo siento Maka, pero no puedo seguir así, me temo que tendrás que ser la novia de Soul y admitir que es cool y… guapo– dijo Liz un poco sonrojada y nerviosa por lo último, creyó que sería descubierta por la compañera de Soul mas fue salvada por su hermana

–Además de que Maka-chan no debe golpear a Soul por todo un mes– canturreo Patty recordando lo último dicho por el albino haciendo que su amiga se deprimiera un poco

–No sé si pueda hacerlo…– susurro con un tono de arrepentimiento y dolor

–Vamos, Maka-chan, no debe ser tan difícil no golpearlo durante un mes– trato de reconfortarla Tsubaki mientras la abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en el hombro

–Sí, lo más difícil debe ser admitir que Soul es guapo frente a todo el Shibusen, y aunque todas sabemos que es en parte cierto, tú nunca le has dado la razón– le dijo Liz calmadamente parándose frente a ella

–No Liz, te equivocas, eso no es tan difícil… lo difícil va a ser fingir ser su novia– susurro una vez más solo que esta vez se oía un poco triste

–Oh vamos, si es por sus locas fans te aseguro que no dejaremos que te toquen ni un pelo, ¿no es así Patty? – hablo muy decidida la mayor de las rubias recibiendo una afirmativa demasiado energética por parte de su hermana menor

–No es por eso…– susurro apenas audiblemente la rubia ceniza

–Entonces… ¿Qué pasa Maka-chan? – pregunto con un tono muy maternal la pelinegra

–Yo… _temo enamorarme de Soul_– pensó la de ojos jade más contesto otra cosa –Yo… no lo sé…– contesto quedamente mientras se abrazaba a Tsubaki, esta solo la recibió en sus brazos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, en ese momento la voz de la menor de las pistolas demoniacas las saco de sus pensamientos

–Oye, Onee-chan, mira el vestido en la tienda de enfrente– dijo muy jovialmente haciendo que las otras tres chicas voltearan y que las mayores de ellas sonrieran, definitivamente ese era el vestido de Maka aunque ella no se veía segura de eso

~Mansión Shikeidai~ 8:00 pm

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Shinigami-sama conversando sobre su salida de esa noche

–Entonces que Black, ¿Tsubaki ya es tu novia o qué? – pregunto burlón el albino mientras veía la tele y tenia apoyados los pies en la mesa de centro haciendo que el Shinigami se molestara

–Soul, baja tus asquerosos pies de mi simétrica mesa– exclamo con una venita saltando en su sien, cuando se relajo un poco se sentó al lado del albino y de un manotazo hizo que bajara los pies, después hablo:

–Esta cosa tiene razón– dijo señalando a Soul a su lado derecho, el albino solo atino a mirarlo mal y cambiarle de canal a la televisión, el "acusado" se encontraba recargado en la pared de frente a la tele viendo la pequeña pelea de sus amigos, Soul subía sus pies a la mesa de centro y Kid se los bajaba de un manotazo haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo, los interrumpió, tal vez era hora de decirles

–Cállense que su Dios va a hablar– grito obteniendo los resultados que esperaba, sus amigos voltearon a verlo –Su Dios ya ha encontrado a la chica adecuada para ser su Diosa…– iba a seguir hablando mas fue callado por sus amigos

–Tsubaki– dijeron al unisonó haciendo que al peliazul le callera una gotita por la sien, después de un rato en el que los chicos le cuestionaban sobre su relación con la chica ninja, volvieron a un tema muy importante para ellos

–Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer con "el problema" de las brujas? –

–Tengo una idea, pero no sé si sea del todo buena, además de que para hacerlo necesitaríamos decirle a Maka– hablo con seguridad el de las líneas blancas, ante esto Soul chisto la lengua y por primera vez en la noche se sentó correctamente en el sillón

–Ni loco, ¿sabes cómo se va a poner Maka cuando se entere que Chrona de verdad está desaparecida? Pues yo sí, y sé que no le va a gustar para nada y quien va a terminar pagando voy a ser yo, no, me niego a que se le diga algo a Maka– hablo atropelladamente el peliblanco mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello despeinándose

–Viejo, tarde o temprano se va a tener que enterar, y es mejor que sea temprano y por tu boca a que se dé cuenta ella sola y te haga puré el cráneo a Maka-chops– dijo Black Star prediciendo el destino de su amigo

–Soul, Black Star tiene razón, Maka no es nada tonta y se va a dar cuenta, es mejor que se lo digas tú a que se dé cuenta sola y se moleste contigo, y aun más con nosotros por estar enterados y no decirle nada– apoyo Kid al peliazul y al parecer estaba haciendo entrar en razón al de ojos rojos pues este solo veía hacia el frente

–Kid tiene razón, aparte de que están las chicas, ¿te gustaría ver a Maka enojada con ellas? – al decir esto Soul se volvió a verlo rápidamente

–No…– susurro suavemente mientras escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo

–Viejo, tienes que decírselo y no tiene que pasar de hoy– dijo Black Star dándole una palmada en el hombro para después volver a hablar –Se hace tarde y tenemos que estar puntuales– fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y tomar su sudadera

–Es verdad, el trafico se va a poner pesado por la disco, tenemos media hora– dijo el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento e imitando al peliazul tomo su saco, Soul se levanto lentamente y camino un poco más rápido al perchero que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y tomaba su saco negro

–Vámonos pues– dijo mientras salía dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos que lo siguieron después de un momento, bajaron tranquilamente a la cochera de la mansión de Shinigami y subieron al Honda Civic plateado* de Kid, al salir puso la radio donde sonaba On the Floor de Jennifer Lopez lo que hizo que comenzaran a corear la canción

–_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_– cantaron a coro los tres chicos mientras Kid giraba en una esquina, subió un poco el volumen pues hasta Black Star estaba cantando desde la parte de atrás del auto, al pasar por el parque se detuvieron por un alto

–Viejo, esta mujer esta mujer esta buenísima– hablo el peliazul haciendo referencia a la cantante

–Es verdad, yo quiero una así en mi casa, no como la plana de Maka– dijo como pudo el albino pues el volumen estaba algo fuerte, su comentario causo la carcajada de Black Star y una disimulada sonrisa de Kid

–¿No me quieres llevar a mí, Soul? – pregunto una voz un tanto melosa por la ventana del copiloto, al escuchar la voz a los tres chicos se les borro la sonrisa

–No, Kim– dijo cortante el de ojos rubíes tratando de subir el vidrio más la pelirrosa se lo impidió

–¿Porqué eres tan cortante Soul? – pregunto con esa voz melosa que estaba comenzando a molestar a los chicos

–Porque no se me antoja y ya– los otros dos chicos sonrieron al escuchar el comentario cortante de su amigo, al escuchar eso la pelirrosa torció el gesto

–Eres un maleducado, mira que tratarme de esa forma no es de caballeros– al decir esto el albino soltó una gran risotada

–¿Caballero yo? – dijo con burla señalándose a el mismo –No sueñes Kim, eso es de tu época no de la mía– concluyo con desdén en la voz y volteándose a chocar manos con Black Star que solo se rio ante el comentario de su amigo al igual que Kid, la de ojos verdes torció la boca y golpeo el suelo ya harta de tantas humillaciones por parte de Soul

–Bueno, ¿me llevan a la disco, porque van para allá no? – dijo altaneramente intentando abrir la puerta trasera del auto mas al ver como los seguros bajaban y escuchar la voz de Soul se detuvo, escucho como este chasqueaba la lengua

–No, no, niña, las cosas no funcionan así, nadie dijo que te podías subir, tal vez vallamos a esa disco, pero lo que es seguro es que no te llevamos a ningún lado– dijo sonriente y haciendo reír mas a sus amigos al tiempo que el semáforo se puso en verde y Kid arrancaba el auto, claro está, midiendo la distancia para no hacerle nada a la chica pues no era propio de él lastimar a una chica, fuera quien fuera, a menos que sea asimétrica, después de un rato el peliazul se acerco a su amigo y hablo

–Viejo, eso estuvo genial– dijo muy sonriente y ya no tan alto pues la canción ya había acabado hace un rato y la radio estaba más baja, los otros dos solo sonrieron ante el comentario

–Sí– susurro Soul, desde hace mucho había rechazado a Kim y esta seguían insistiendo hasta llegar al punto que ya estaba colmando su paciencia

–¿Le vas a decir a Maka? – Kid sorprendió a ambos con esa pregunta

–¿De qué? – contesto Soul igual de desconcertado de antes

–De Kim– fue la respuesta tranquila del hijo de Shinigami-sama justo cuando daba la vuelta en la esquina del salón donde se celebraría la disco

–No lo sé, si se pone como la vez pasada no sé que voy a hacer– dijo soltando una pequeña risita al recordar que cuando Maka vio que Kim invito a salir a Soul le dio una cachetada que sonó por todo el Shibusen, después de esto Kim se puso a gritar como loca que Maka estaba celosa y la rubia para no quedarse atrás le contesto que ella no perseguiría a un chico nunca en su vida, que nunca se rebajaría hasta rogarle una cita, al escuchar esto la pelirrosa se acerco a ella más la compañera de Soul no se movió ni un milímetro, después de esto la de ojos verde claro se fue corriendo; Soul regreso a la realidad al sentir que la camioneta se estacionaba, volteo a ver el salón y al no ver a las chicas bajo tranquilamente del auto mientras se echaba el saco a la espalda, los otros dos chicos bajaron y esperaban ver ahí a las chicas, suspiraron resignados al no verlas por ningún lado

–Que impuntuales son– se quejo el peliazul mientras se recargaba en una pared cerca de la puerta de entrada para esperar a las chicas, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla claro con unos tenis negros que parecían zapatos y una playera roja un poco suelta que lo hacía lucir muy bien

–¿Dónde podrán estar? Ser impuntual es asimétrico– se quejo en voz baja el pelinegro mientras le hacía compañía a su amigo ninja recargado en la pared, este llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro que parecía de vestir con una camisa negra y el saco blanco puesto y desabrochado, y como siempre, con sus zapatos negros muy bien pulidos

–No deben tardar– completo el albino parándose frente a sus amigos, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscura un poco rasgado de algunas partes con una playera blanca suelta y sus converse, además de que el saco seguía echado en su hombro. Después de un rato de silencio el más moreno de los tres hablo

–Ya me estoy aburriendo y eso puede provocar la muerte de algunos mortales– se quejo, cuando Kid estaba por contestarle algo, una voz lo detuvo

–Entonces hemos llegado a salvar a la humanidad– hablo Maka a espaldas de Soul, este al instante se volteo y sonrío al verla, el ganador de la apuesta estaba claro

* Honda Civic: es un hibrido de la marca de carros Honda [Inter: eso es obvio, tonta] ¡no soy tonta!, solo aclaro las cosas, soy un poco fanática de los autos y cuando vi este no pude resistirme a dárselo a Kid jejeje

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me quieran dejar un review con su opinión y me digan quien creen que gano la apuesta Soul o Maka, hagan sus apuestas * saca una tabla con dos correas a los lados que van en sus hombros y un gorro de vendedora de hot dogs* espero sus respuestas y el primero que le atine se va a llevar un premio *salen serpentinas de atrás de ella***

**Ahora a contestar reviews *saca una mecedora y unas hojas***

**Narumi14:** muchas gracias por tu review onee y pues Black Star creció tenía que madurar y cambiar un poquitín jejejeje

**Yuki-chan:** no Yuki, no es el apocalipsis, ese se va a desarrollar en otro fic que tengo pensado hacer, y lo del sonrojo, que te puedo decir, el amor hace milagros jejejejeje y ahí alguien que se tiene que disculpar contigo *mirada acusadora al Inter* [Inter: Ejem, lamento que creyeras que eres rara, no era para ti, era para esta loca que me tiene con ella T.T. Gomenasai *reverencia*] muchas gracias por el review

**The Emptiness:** Oh Sempai es un honor que lea mi historia~ [inter: dramática ¬¬] Que yo no soy dramática!, ejem perdón por eso, me da gusto que les haya gustado jejejeje, espero me sigan hasta el final de esta loca historia

**UZzbrrr:** lo sigo diciendo, eres un flojo, recuerda la jugosidad por favor siii?, te quiero

**LuNaShinRa:** me encanto tu review, cuando lo leí andaba un poquitín deprimida y tu review me volvió a la vida! Jejejeje y lo de la paranoia te comprendo, me paso con un fic de terror hace tiempo jejejejeje y la perversidad, ni lo dudes! Que sería de una buena obra de terror-suspenso si no tiene perversidad jajajajaja, ejem, perdón jejejeje espero que también nos sigas hasta el final. Arigato por tu review *se inclinan los dos*

**Y también agradezco a quienes leen y no dejan review, aunque me aportarían un poco más si me enviaran su opinión sobre el fic**

**Espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado [Inter: como no con tanto rollo?] cállate por favor que hoy ando de buenas y no tengo ganas de golpearte [Inter: de verdad? *ojos de cachorro triste¨*] Sip ^-^**

**Bueno nos leemos en la próxima**

**Yami**


	4. ¿Acoso o Paranoia? parte 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo, lamento mucho la tardanza jejeje pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración además de que en estos días perdí a una persona muy importante en mi vida y eso me provoco una ligera depresión, espero que les guste el capi **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me**** pertenece**** es del gran Atsushi Okubo, yo solo ocupo sus personajes sin fines de lucro**

**~=0=~**

–_Ya me estoy aburriendo y eso puede provocar la muerte de algunos mortales– se quejo, cuando Kid estaba por contestarle algo, una voz lo detuvo_

–_Entonces hemos llegado a salvar a la humanidad– hablo Maka a espaldas de Soul, este al instante se volteo y sonrío al verla, el ganador de la apuesta estaba claro_

–Buenas noches, señoritas– dijo cortésmente el pelinegro al ver tan guapas a sus amigas mientras se acercaba a sus armas, la mayor de ellas llevaba un vestido rojo muy entallado que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla con un escote demasiado pronunciado en forma de V y unas zapatillas de plataforma negras, además de llevar el pelo recogido en un chongo y un collar de perlas que adornaba hermosamente su cuello; la rubia menor llevaba una mini falda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación con un top rojo y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, algo que la hacía verse más alta de lo que realmente era, y para finalizar su pelo rubio y corto suelto y planchado perfectamente. Su técnico no pudo más que sonreír al verlas tan lindas.

Por su parte, Black Star estaba casi babeando al ver a su arma vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla muy pegado a su cuerpo con un blusón morado que resaltaba muy bien sus formas, llevaba también unas botas negras solo que a ella le daban debajo de la rodilla y no tenían tacón, llevaba su negro cabello suelto, cosa que resaltaba mas sus finas facciones –_Perfecta para un Dios como yo_– pensó Black Star mientras sonreía y se acercaba a su chica, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de la pelinegra y le separo al instante, se sonrojo mas al ver la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre ellos dos más nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban ver la reacción de Soul y escuchar hablar al ganador de la apuesta. Jade retaba a Rubí

–¿No piensas decir nada? – pregunto la técnico viendo a su arma

–¿Qué quieres que diga? – cuestiono el albino con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, no podía creer el resultado aunque era demasiado predecible

–Que aceptes que gané– dijo Maka con autosuficiencia mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en su cadera, llevaba una falda de mezclilla mas chica que Patty solo que la de ojos jade llevaba un mallón negro y una playera del mismo color con estampado de una calavera con moño y unos converse del mismo color, su pelo rubio cenizo se encontraba suelto y llevaba en el pelo una diadema con una flor bordada en un lado, había que admitirlo, se veía realmente bien. El albino sonrío ante la petición de su técnico y solo pudo negar con la cabeza

–Debo admitirlo, te vez realmente bien así– admitió un poco sonrojado, cosa que no se noto puesto que se agacho cuando negó –Pero… la apuesta era que te vistieras como una señorita normal, no como emo reprimida– lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo pues realmente parecía eso, ante esto su técnico sonrío y se acerco a él, se paró de puntitas y le hablo al oído

–El trato fue… verme como una señorita y lo cumplí, con todo y lo de la mini falda– dijo en un ronroneo para terminar dándole una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo, cosa que hizo que el albino se sonrojara y no le volviera a decir nada, solo dio la vuelta y entro al salón, los demás solo rieron al ver al chico mas _cool_ del Shibusen huir de una chica

~Salón Akamari–

El salón se encontraba abarrotado de jóvenes, las mesas se encontraban igual; los chicos se encontraban en una cercana a la pista de baile, estaban como siempre: Kid en medio de sus armas para no perder la simetría, Black Star al lado de su Diosa y Soul al lado de Maka tratando de no recibir ningún Maka-chop, los chicos y las rubias mayores tenían una cerveza al lado de ellos mientras que Maka y Tsubaki tenían solo un refresco, cerca de las diez de la noche el ambiente se comenzó a animar y los jóvenes comenzaban a bailar, al ver esto Liz se levanto entusiasmada mientras jalaba de un brazo a su hermana y del otro a su técnico

–Vamos a bailar Kid– dijo mientras lo aventaba a la pista de baile provocando la risa de los otros dos chicos, al escucharlos la rubia volteo a verlos haciendo que la sonrisa de los chicos se borrara

–Ni crean que se van a salvar– susurro con voz de ultratumba que hizo que el técnico y la guadaña pasaran grueso y vieran a sus compañeras en busca de ayuda encontrándose, uno con una mirada apenada por no poder ayudarlo y el otro con una de burla por no querer bailar

–¿Ne Soul? No me digas que te da miedo que te vean bailar– comento la rubia ceniza picando a su compañero para que bailara un rato con ella

–¿Miedo?, no me hagas reír, si no bailo es porque no hay con quien bailar– dijo con ironía logrando que su compañera no le respondiera nada y le diera una mirada de esas que casi matan

–Lo que digas– fue lo último que dijo la rubia ceniza antes de pararse y caminar hacia Liz

–¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó el arma dejando su cerveza en la mesa

–¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a bailar– fue todo lo que respondió la técnico antes de desaparecer entre la multitud

Después de media hora de música electrónica que tenia bailando a chicas y jóvenes, las chicas y Kid regresaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Black Star, Tsubaki y Soul, ambos chicos con dos botellas vacías al lado de ellos, al sentarse las chicas comenzaron a bromear sobre sus experiencias en la pista

–Eres demasiado buena para esto Maka, como es que no te había visto bailar– comento Liz entre risas recordando los movimientos tan provocadores de su amiga y el derrame nasal de algunos chicos

–Ya ves, una que sabe como ocultar esas cosas– hablo entre risas la rubia ceniza y un poco atropelladamente

–¿De qué hablan? – cuestionó Soul al no entender, no comprendía cómo es que Maka podía bailar tan bien como decía Liz si nunca la había visto bailar

–De lo buena bailarina que es Maka, ¿Qué nunca la has visto bailar? – pregunto Kid a su amigo albino, este solo negó con la cabeza para dar otro sorbo a su cerveza, definitivamente, Soul no tenía remedio

–Entonces te has perdido de mucho, amigo– se unió a la plática una voz desconocida para ellos, se trataba de un rubio de ojos azules que llevaba una playera negra con el logotipo de ACDC y un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado con unos tenis vans y que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Maka, ante esto el albino solo chasqueo la lengua

–¿Y… quien eres tú? – pregunto de mala gana el arma mientras se acercaba a su técnico

–Lo olvidaba, disculpen– dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia ceniza –Mi nombre es Mike– dijo esto al tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha de Maka e intentaba besarla siendo detenido por la mano del albino

–Mucha presentación ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto una vez mas de mala gana el albino que casi se le quería ir encima al chico que estaba frente a su técnico

–Que esta lindura baile conmigo– dijo esta vez tomando la mano de Maka aun en contra de la voluntad del albino recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de este

–Y crees que ella…– no pudo terminar pues fue callado por su técnico

–Basta Soul, voy a bailar con el– dijo mientras se encaminaba a la pista de baile con ese chico que ahora la llevaba de la cintura

–¿Quién se cree ese desgraciado? – dijo entre dientes para después darle un gran sorbo a su bebida

–No sé, pero no me gusta como está tratando a Maka– hablo Kid viendo la pista de baile donde estaba la susodicha y el tipo ese, que por cierto estaba demasiado cerca de ella

–_Demasiado cerca se queda corto– _pensó el albino antes de volver a levantar su botella, esta vez para dejarla vacía, en ese momento la música cambio a una canción de Don Omar, para ser exactos Taboo, cosa que Mike aprovecho para tomar de la cintura a la chica y pegarla más a su cuerpo mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, esto molesto mas al arma

–Ya me harte, lo voy a detener– exclamo mientras intentaba pararse siendo detenido por su amigo peliazul que lo tomo del brazo y lo volvió a sentar

–Viejo tranquilízate, si llegas así por Maka te va a golpear tan duro que te vamos a sacar inconsciente de aquí– dijo el peliazul para intentar calmar a su amigo, cosa que no funciono ni un poco

–Me da igual– chisto la lengua y cuando se estaba acomodando en su asiento para ver a las chicas y distraerse vio algo que hizo que su rabia aumentara, el "desgraciado" ese estaba oliendo el cuello de Maka y estaba comenzando a bajar su mano de la cintura, al llegar a la cadera el albino no soporto mas y se paro decidido a partirle la cara y esta vez nadie lo detuvo, al contrario, los otros dos chicos se pararon y lo siguieron con el seño fruncido, si le daba la golpiza de su vida se la tenía bien merecida

–Viejo, el ambiente se está calentando demasiado– hablo como pudo Black Star a su amigo pelinegro que iba a su lado, este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguían al peliblanco, se detuvieron un momento al no creer lo que veían, ese tipo estaba agarrando a Maka del trasero y al parecer ella ya había intentado golpearlo pero este se veía mucho más fuerte que ella, en ese momento la poca cordura del albino desapareció y se lanzo sobre ese tipo, de inmediato hizo que soltara a Maka al darle un buen golpe en la cara que lo tiro al piso, para después sentarse encima de él y propinarle demasiados golpes en la cara, claro que el tipo no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y golpeo en el abdomen al albino haciendo que bajara la guardia y que dieran vuelta para ser el esta vez quien lo golpeaba en el rostro, aunque no duro mucho pues el albino se repuso pronto y lo empujo mientras se levantaba y le daba un buen golpe en el estomago, las chicas que estaban en la mesa se acercaron al ver el barullo y al llegar encontraron a Maka en brazos de Kid con los ojos llorosos

–Maka ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Liz un poco atropellado teniendo como respuesta que la rubia ceniza se lanzara a los brazos de la pelinegra a llorar desconsoladamente, esta solo la abrazo, la rubia mayor reacciono al recordar a su amigo de ojos rojos peleando con ese tipo

–¡Que no piensan separarlos! – Exclamo al borde de la histeria –Kid sepáralos por favor– chillo Liz haciendo que su técnico mirara al peliazul y entre los dos tomaran a Soul de los brazos y lo separaran del otro chico justo al tiempo que llegaron los de seguridad

–¡Suéltenme que le voy a partir la cara el desgraciado ese! – exigió la guadaña mortal mientras pataleaba al estar detenido por sus amigos, no le había bastado con dejarlo con el labio roto y la nariz sangrante

–Cálmate Soul, por favor– pidió tranquilamente Kid mientras sostenía su brazo y cuidaba que su amigo no le diera un cabezazo

–¿Calmarme? ¡Ni de broma! Ese desgraciado se atrevió a tocar a Maka y eso no se lo perdono a nadie– exclamo una vez mas mientras seguían forcejeando y por primera vez hablo el otro chico involucrado

–Suéltenlo para que le demuestre que le puedo hacer– soltó entre risas tratando de zafarse de los policías que lo sujetaban –Hey, tú, ¿esa chica es tu novia? – pregunto a Soul sin descaro alguno, el albino lo miro mal para después escupir y dejar de forcejear

–No te importa– exclamo mientras se relajaba –Ya pueden soltarme, no le voy a hacer nada– pidió a sus amigos, estos después de dudarlo lo soltaron aun con la precaución de que volviera a hacer algo

–Eso es un no– dijo el chico para soltar una risotada –Es una lástima, tiene un cuerpo de hace delirar, en especial su trasero– dijo para volver a reír, el albino se tenso y lucho por no lanzarse encima de él una vez mas

–Te recomiendo callarte que ya no te quiero hacer nada– hablo entre dientes haciendo reír al otro, en ese momento los de seguridad se lo llevaron gritando improperios, entre ellos grito algo que perturbo a los chicos

–¡Volveré por ti Maka, te lo juro!¡Te encontrare y nadie te podrá salvar! – grito como todo un loco antes de estallar en carcajadas, un agente de seguridad se acerco a Soul

–Joven, si no se quiere ir usted también le recomiendo que no vuelva a armar otro show o tendremos que sacarlo– hablo seriamente el hombre, entonces Patty intervino

–¿Por qué no lo saca de una vez? – pregunto inocentemente la menor de las gemelas haciendo que su técnico le tapara la boca mientras reía nerviosamente

–Por que defendió a una chica que pudo haber sido abusada, no lo hizo porque si y tenía un muy buen motivo, pero si lo vuelve a hacer, por mucho que defienda a alguien, lo vamos a tener que sacar– volvió a hablar serio el hombre, esta vez nadie dijo nada y el sujeto se marcho, en ese momento Soul volteo a ver a Maka que seguía abrazada de Tsubaki, se acerco lentamente a ellas y toco el hombro de la rubia

–Maka… yo…– realmente no tenía idea de que quería decirle, no pudo seguir hablando pues fue callado por la rubia

–Gracias– musito mientras soltaba a Tsubaki y se paraba frente a el

–Soy tu arma, daría mi vida por ti– dijo para sonreírle solo como él podía mientras la abrazaba, en ese momento los chicos volvieron a la mesa

–Maka, no vuelves a bailar con nadie– exclamo como padre sobre protector Kid

–¿Por qué? – cuestiono la mayor de sus armas

–No viste el trabajo que nos costó detener a Soul– se quejo el pelinegro haciéndose el ofendido

–Es verdad viejo, creí que nos querrías matar a nosotros también por detenerte– hablo el chico estrella con un tono un poco preocupado mientras abrazaba a su arma y provocando la risa de Soul

–¿Y a ustedes porque? – cuestiono divertido

–No sé, tal vez porque no tendrías con quien descargar tu furia– dio su hipótesis el de las rayas blancas haciendo que el albino se quedara pensativo

–Tienes razón Kid– susurro espantando a sus amigos para después soltar una carcajada –Cuando vea a Hero el me las va a pagar– respondió aun entre risas desconcertando a todos sus amigos

–¿Por qué Hero? – cuestiono Patty

–No lo sé, fue el primero en quien pensé– dijo haciendo que todos rieran ante el comentario, el pelinegro se acerco a susurrarle algo en el oído a Soul

–¿Está bien que nos quedemos? Maka está asustada– pregunto con preocupación mirando disimuladamente a la chica que reía con el chico peliazul

–Maka es fuerte y sé que podrá soportarlo bien– contesto el albino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar? – propuso mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba del brazo a su compañera para dirigirse a la pista de baile, ella no se negó pues era rara la vez que la invitara a bailar, así se les fueron tres horas y ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana y todos los chicos se encontraban felices de la vida bailando "No me digas que no" de Enrique Iglesias e inclusive estaban coreando

–_¡No me digas que no!_ – Cantaron –gritaron- arma y técnico al mismo tiempo que brincaban un poco, en uno de esos brincos Soul se acerco a Maka

–_Yo me quedo contigo aunque sea prohibido, no digas que no_– susurro seductoramente el albino en el oído de su técnico provocándole una risita por las cosquillas, siguieron bailando un poco mas y después de un momento el albino se volvió a acercar –_Que antes sentías cuando me mirabas, que antes sentías cuando me tocabas, si te vas no se qué hare, eres la razón por la cual seguiré aquí esperando por ti hasta que tomes tu decisión y vengas a mi_– volvió a cantar seductoramente en su oído mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar lentamente mientras cantaban el coro

–_Sigues el ruido, acércate y calladita vete conmigo, si lo consigo puedo ser tu novio, tu amante o tu amigo_– volvió a cantar en su oído provocándole más cosquillas mientras trataban de moverse al ritmo de la música pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos no se los permitía

–_Mírame no me digas que no, que la noche acaba de empezar, nos espera nuestra habitación_– cantaron los dos mientras se veían a los ojos y acercaban cada vez más, cuando la rubia sintió el aliento de su arma sobre su boca escucho el grito de Liz sobre la música

–¡Maka, vengan con nosotros!– grito la mayor de las rubias, mientras la menor asentía sonrojada y caminaba lentamente con Soul al ritmo de la música, al llegar los empujaron al centro del circulo mientras todos aplaudían, entre todos pudo divisar a la pelirosa que tanto detestaba y eso le dio una idea, se acerco peligrosamente a su arma, como si empezara a coquetearle, este entendió al instante como iba a ser su baile, ambos se movían seductoramente ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás que solo seguían aplaudiendo y cantando, llegada una parte de la canción Soul tomo a Maka de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo de forma muy provocadora, continuaron bailando así entre risas y cantos

–_Yo solo quiero que confíes en mí, yo solo quiero darte amor, que me mires y digas que si, entregando tu cuerpo sin discusión. Quisiera nena de ti disfrutar, la noche acaba de comenzar, el champagne acaba de llegar, podemos pasarla bien por favor_– termino de cantar la canción al oído de la rubia para darle un beso en el cuello que provoco un "uh" por parte de todos, excepto una pelirosa de ojos verdes que al ver esto se dio la vuelta y se fue. Los chicos se juntaron para reír un poco de lo sucedido entre Maka y Soul

–Valla Soul, quien lo iba a imaginar, y menos de ti Maka– dijo Kilik que se les había unido hace poco

–Ya ves, no nos conoces como somos– dijo la rubia ceniza entre risas mientras abrazaba a su arma por el abdomen

–Sí, me doy cuenta que no eres un ratón de biblioteca– dijo el chico entre risas pues se le habían pasado un poco las copas, en ese momento comenzó a sonar On the floor

–Genial, dos veces en la misma noche– dijo en voz baja Soul a sus amigos, estos solo sonrieron y asintieron, volvieron a formar el círculo para bailar y justo cuando Maka estaba al centro con Kid, las luces se apagaron, al instante se escucharon los gritos y abucheos hasta que el encargado del salón grito desde el lugar del D.J.

–Jóvenes, les pedimos paciencia, es un problema técnico que pronto se solucionara, les pedimos paciencia por favor– al terminar de hablar se escucharon algunos silbidos que denotaban molestia mientras comenzaban a empujarse unos a otros en busca de una salida, entre tanto empujón los chicos se separaron

–¡Kid ¿Dónde estás? – grito angustiada la de pelo cenizo, en ese momento su celular vibro

_Maka, nos vemos en la mesa donde estábamos al principio. Kid_

La rubia se relajo un poco al saber dónde encontrar a sus amigos, y justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar reacciono que entre tantos chicos no podía ubicar bien la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos, decidió caminar a una de las orillas y esperar a que se calmara el alboroto para buscar su mesa, y así lo hizo, cuando llego a una de las barras del bar se recargo en esta para esperar pero en ese momento una mano se poso en su hombro haciendo que pegara un brinquito y se congelara

–¿Maka? – pregunto una voz que, aunque no era muy conocida por ella, si reconocía bien

–¿Hero? – cuestiono volteando a verlo y sonriendo al encontrarse con el chico de ojos verdes, llevaba una playera negra con un estampado de Jack con una chaqueta negra con adornos metálicos y un pantalón de mezclilla desgarrado y sus converse, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo

–Me da gusto encontrar a alguien conocido por aquí– dijo un muy sonriente Hero mientras se acomodaba al lado de la rubia –Oye Maka, ¿Qué no estabas tú con Soul? – cuestiono el rubio de ojos verdes volteando a verla, esta solo suspiro y se paro correctamente

–Sí, se supone que estaba con ellos pero cuando se fue la luz nos separamos– hablo tranquilamente pues como no había música no había necesidad de gritar al hablar

–Ya veo– dijo el chico demasiado serio viendo al frente y enderezándose también, después de un momento su habitual sonrisa regreso y se agacho un poco para ver a la rubia a los ojos –¿Quieres que los busquemos? – pregunto muy emocionado, ante esto la rubia no se pudo negar y solo asintió, caminaron empujando a uno que otro hasta que llegaron a unos escalones que daban al segundo nivel, el rubio invito con la mano a su compañera a subir, esta lo miro con duda

–¿Para qué vamos a subir? – cuestiono viendo a los ojos verdes claros

–Desde la parte de arriba podremos ver donde están y ubicarnos para alcanzarlos después– la rubia solo sonrío al escuchar el plan del oji verde, nunca lo creyó tonto pero realmente no esperaba algo así de él, solo asintió y comenzó a subir los escalones, no eran demasiados pero al ser una escalera de caracol se le complico un poco y mas al estar una alfombra bajo sus pies, cuando llegaron a la parte superior se acercaron a la barandilla y miraron para todos lados, después de un momento su compañero sonrío triunfante de haberlos encontrado

–Maka, por allá– señalo la mesa donde se encontraban las rubias con el pelinegro y el albino, al parecer no era la única faltante

–Bien, ¿crees que podamos ir?– sonrió al voltear a verlo y encontrarlo casi babeando viendo a una rubia, paso su mano frente a los ojos del oji verde –Hero, tierra llamando a Hero~– canturreo divertida y sonrío mas cuando su amigo se volvió desconcertado a verla

–Perdón Maka, ¿dijiste algo? – se disculpo sonriendo nerviosamente, ante esto la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y señalo la mesa de sus amigos

–¿Podemos ir? – al decir esto sonó mas como una pequeña de seis años que como una joven de diecisiete, Hero sonrío

–Claro– dijo al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la rubia y lo pasaba por la parte interna de su brazo, entrelazándolos, la rubia solo sonrío ante el gesto del chico, ni siquiera se conocían bien y ya se tomaba esas confianzas, de no ser porque la llevaría a su mesa seguramente ya le habría partido el cráneo. Caminaron empujando a uno que otro chico y en uno de esos empujones a Maka le pareció ver al maldito que se había atrevido a tocarla por lo que inconscientemente recordó lo último que grito y se aferro al brazo de Hero, cuando este sintió que ejercía fuerza volteo buscando inmediatamente al tipo ese, el rubio había presenciado la pelea y había estado a punto de intervenir mas algo en su interior lo hizo detenerse. Ambos tenían un mal presentimiento

–He-Hero, podemos apurarnos– pidió la rubia aferrándose más al brazo del chico, este como respuesta apretó un poco la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar más rápido, en ese momento lo vio, seguía vestido con esa playera negra solo que ahora la punta blanca de sus converse se encontraba salpicada de manchas rojas

–_Sangre_– pensó el rubio abrazando a la chica y de paso espantándola

–¿Pasa algo? – cuestiono al sentir que la empujaba

–Solo que tengo sed y quiero que lleguemos pronto con ellos para que me den un trago– soltó un poco atropellado el rubio, no es que fuera de las personas que se asustan con la sangre o entran en pánico por cualquier cosa y mucho menos paranoico, pero él estaba ahí cuando ese tipo grito que regresaría por Maka, y si lo que había platicado con Soul era cierto la persona que se encontraba en mayor peligro era ella; camino lo más rápido que pudo y agradeció internamente que al estar a unos metros de la mesa el albino se les apareciera

–Maka, que bueno que te encuentro– dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba, la voz del albino sonaba angustiada y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo

–Soul…– susurro la rubia antes de abrazarlo, al ver la escena el rubio de ojos verdes claros solo sonrió

–Que lindos se ven– dijo con voz burlona haciéndose notar y provocando un gran sonrojo en Maka y uno muy disimulado en Soul

–No te había visto– se excuso rápidamente mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su técnico

–Si bueno, eso suele pasar cuando uno se enamora– volvió a hablar con desdén fingido aunque en su voz se oía claramente la burla

–Deja de decir estupideces y camina– dijo acercándose a él y dándole la espalda a Maka, esta solo se encamino a la mesa donde ya se encontraban los chicos ninja, en ese momento la mirada verde de Hero se volvió a Soul que hasta ahora se mantenía con la cabeza gacha

–¿Pasa algo Soul? – cuestiono con la voz cargada de burla sonriéndole a su amigo

–No es nada, idiota– susurro dándose la vuelta aparentemente normal, en ese momento la sonrisa de Hero desapareció al tiempo que se volvía a ver la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos

–Soul, ese tipo no salió del salón– hablo seriamente extrañando un poco a su amigo que ya lo estaba a empezando a creer bipolar

–¿Quién? – no entendió del todo

–El idiota con el que te peleaste– soltó sin rodeos volteando a verlo y haciendo que la sonrisa del albino se borrara

–¿Cómo que no salió? Me voy a quejar– dijo para darse la vuelta y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar la mano de Hero lo detuvo obligándolo a voltearse

–Déjame terminar– hablo serio mirándolo a los ojos, el albino se acomodo en su lugar dispuesto a escuchar lo que el rubio entendió muy bien –Gracias, te decía que ese tipo no salió de aquí y yo pienso que no fue por negligencia, más bien pienso que les hizo algo a los guardias porque trae la punta de los tenis manchada de sangre– termino de decir con la mirada roja puesta sobre él, el albino hablo

–Dices que les hizo algo a los de seguridad– dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta

–Es solo una hipótesis– se encogió de hombros

–Bueno, esa parte ya está ahora dime, ¿Cómo diablos viste la sangre en sus tenis? – pregunto intrigado el albino mirando con curiosidad a su rubio amigo

–Elemental mi querido Soul, en los entrenamientos siempre nos dicen que nos fijemos en todos los movimientos del oponente, hasta el más mínimo, gracias a eso me he vuelto muy observador y creo que hoy nos ha servido de algo– dijo con diversión el rubio para voltear a ver la mesa donde todos reían, caminaron lentamente hacia ahí

–Oye Hero, no quiero que le digas nada a Maka– hablo seriamente Soul a unos metros de la mesa

–No soy tonto, no la quiero asustar– dijo volteando a ver a su amigo y sonriéndole abiertamente, el albino solo pudo sonreír también

–¿Pasa algo chicos? – cuestiono Maka al verlos llegar después de un buen rato

–Si, Soul me preguntaba cómo hacerle para declarársete– contesto con una sonrisa el rubio de ojos verdes que provoco el sonrojo tanto de Maka como de Soul

–N-no digas tonterías– hablo el albino sentándose al lado de su técnico pero volteando a otro lado para esconder su sonrojo, lo que causo la risa de sus compañeros

–¿Y a qué hora quieren que nos vallamos? – cuestiono el pelinegro mirando su reloj de pulsera

–¿Qué hora es? – cuestiono la rubia tomando un sorbo de la cerveza de su arma, este solo hizo un gesto con la boca en desagrado que hizo reír a todos, incluyéndolos a ellos mismos

–1:30– contesto cuando su ataque paro un poco –¿Quieren que ya nos vallamos? – también tomo un poco

–Yo la verdad ya tengo sueño– hablo adormiladamente la pelinegra que estaba recargada en el hombro de su técnico

–Siii Tsubaki dice que nossh vaiamos, noss vamossh– dijo Black Star como pudo pues los efectos del alcohol se empezaban a notar

–Maka, Soul ¿Qué dicen? – cuestiono viéndolos y notando como el rostro de Maka también reflejaba cansancio

–Yo también preferiría irme– la voz de la rubia también sonaba cansada, de hecho ella era la más agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, algo que sus compañeros comprendían muy bien

–Entonces esta dicho, nos vamos– hablo Kid levantándose e invitando a sus armas a hacerlo, estas obedecieron con un poco de dificultad pues ellas también habían bebido y se sentían mareadas

–Bien– dijo Soul levantándose, si bien el también había tomado, el alcohol no le estaba causando tantos problemas como a sus amigos, aunque al igual que las gemelas se sentía un poco mareado. Al levantarse ayudo a su técnico a hacerlo solo que por lo mismo de las copas que tomo ejerció mucha fuerza al jalar a su técnico por lo que esta fue a parar a su pecho, haciendo que casi caigan, después de unos segundos eternos reacciono

–Discúlpame, Maka– dijo tranquilamente abrazando a la rubia aunque la separo casi al instante al recordar donde se encontraban, la rubia no repico –Vámonos– susurro al tiempo que pasaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la oji-jade

Al salir se acomodaron en el auto de Kid; como siempre Kid iba al volante - aparte de que no había tomado tanto como los otros dos-, en el asiento del copiloto iba Maka y en la parte de atrás entraron primero Black Star, que cargaría a Trubaki, luego Liz y Patty, y al final cuando Soul iba a subir Patty comenzó a quejarse

–Onee-chan, no quiero que me cargues– canturreo la rubia menor

–Patty, tengo que cargarte sino Soul no se va a ir con nosotros– trato de hacerla entrar en razón su hermana

–¡No quiero! – grito la pequeña rubia que estaba más sonrojada debido al alcohol

–Patty, deja que Liz te cargue– hablo Kid mirando por el retrovisor

–¡No! – volvió a gritar, algo raro pues pocas veces le hablaba así a Kid

–Déjala Kid, me voy con Hero o caminando– dijo Soul al tiempo que agarraba la puerta de atrás y la comenzaba a cerrar, Maka y Kid abrieron la boca para decir algo pero fueron callados por la menor de las pistolas

–¿Y porque Soul-kun no carga a Maka-chan? – opino la pistola medio dormida por el alcohol, su técnico sonrío y asintió

–No, no voy a dejar que ese pervertido me cargue– exclamo Maka viendo sonrojada al piloto del auto

–Si viven juntos– hablo Liz

–Sí pero no dormimos en la misma habitación– hizo un mohín con la boca después de decir esto

–Maka-chan~… _please_~– canturreo Patty, logrando con esto que la oji-jade saliera del asiento de copiloto a regañadientes, Patty salió de la parte trasera dando brinquitos dejando a su hermana sola en la parte de atrás del auto y subió rápidamente a la parte delantera del auto comenzando a platicar con Kid

–Maka, si no quieres le digo a Hero que me espere y me voy con el– hablo bajo Soul solo para que Maka lo escuchara

–No, vamos de una vez– dijo mirando a otro lado pues seguía sonrojada –Solo que si te atrevez a tocarme de mas… te parto el cráneo– susurro haciendo un ademan de que subiera al auto, el albino solo sonrió

–Sube tu primero– abrió bien la puerta y antes de que Maka subiera le susurro en el oído –Tranquila… no te voy a hacer nada– susurro muy seductoramente poniendo nerviosa a su técnico que subió rápidamente y se trato de levantar para que Soul subiera, este subió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de él, esperaron a que Maka se acomodara para que arrancaran el auto

–¿No van muy apretados? – pregunto Kid mientras aceleraba un poco

–Yo no– respondió rápidamente Liz que se sentía un poco incomoda al ir en medio de dos "parejas", en especial le molestaba tener que ir junto a ellos si iban cargando a las chicas

–¿Ustedes Black Star, Soul? – cuestiono dirigiéndose a sus amigos

–Creo que no ¿o si Maka? – pregunto el albino

–No– respondió cansadamente la rubia ceniza

–Puess… nosotrosss vamos biieeennn– hablo Black Star mientras su arma solo suspiraba y asentía con pesadez

–Entonces… ¿primero dejamos a Black y a Tsbaki o a quienes? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro viendo rápidamente el retrovisor

–Yo diría que primero a Bla...– la mayor de las pistolas no pudo terminar pues un tipo se detuvo a mitad de la calle viendo directamente hacia ellos, automáticamente el Shinigami intento esquivarlo pero en cuanto lo paso el tipo comenzó a correr tras su auto, Kid se lo quito rápidamente acelerando pero media cuadra más adelante se encontraron de frente con una camioneta cargada de paja, el pelinegro volanteo lo más rápido que pudo logrando a duras penas esquivarlo sin volcarse, media cuadra adelante se detuvo pues estaba demasiado agitado, sus amigos no estaban en mejor condición

–Kid…– susurro Liz desde la parte de atrás, todos respiraban agitadamente y eso se escuchaba muy claro, Soul y Black Star mantenían bien sujetas a sus compañeras de la cintura y estas trataban de sujetarlos

–No es… nada– el pelinegro suspiro con frustración y echo a andar el auto otra vez pero antes de que pudiera arrancar por completo se escucho como un vidrio se rompía obligándolo a voltear y que sus ojos se abrieran de más a causa de lo que veía, el tipo que había sacado a bailar a Maka en la disco y que había intentado tocarla había roto el vidrio del lado de Soul y trataba de sacar a Maka por ahí, claro que Soul trataba de evitarlo hasta el punto que aventó a Maka sobre Liz y grito a Kid que acelerara, este obedeció y mientras veía el camino también miraba por el retrovisor la pelea de Soul con ese tipo que ahora intentaba clavarle una navaja en el pecho al albino, al ver esto el peliazul se aventó contra el tipo haciendo a un lado a las dos rubias, ahora la pelea era de Soul y Black Star contra Mike

–Desgraciado, nos seguiste hasta acá– gritaba furioso Soul mientras trataba de moverse y no golpear a las chicas, algo que era muy difícil por el espacio tan reducido

–No fue difícil– se burlo mientras trataba de apuñalar a Black Star y no caer del auto puesto que ahora que el auto iba más rápido se estaba sosteniendo muy difícilmente del asiento de Soul

–¡Lárgate imbécil! – grito Black Star furioso al tiempo que le daba una patada en la cara haciendo que se soltara del asiento y saliera volando, solo que antes logro clavarle la navaja en el brazo izquierdo, cuando se aseguraron que el tipo ya no se había levantado y no los seguía Black Star volvió a su lugar, Tsubaki se alarmo al ver su brazo sangrando

–¡Black Star! – grito mientras tomaba su brazo y veía la navaja todavía incrustada en su carne

–No es nada– hablo calmadamente mientras se sentaba en un hueco que habían hecho para el

–Bien, creo que lo más conveniente es…– no pudo seguir pues la voz de Black Star se lo impidió

–Otra noche en casa de Kid– dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba sacar la navaja de su piel

–Así es– también sonrió el Shinigami

–Black Star deja de hacer eso– hablo su arma mientras detenía al peliazul de sacar el arma de su brazo

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Ni que me fuera a desangrar– trato de tomar con burla el tema, intento que se vio frustrado al ver el rostro enojado de su arma

–Sabes que si te saldría bastante sangre– hablo mas como reproche que cualquier otra cosa

–¿Entonces quieres que me deje esta cosa enterrada en mi? – contraataco el peliazul

–¡Yo no dije eso! – el arma se defendió

–No quieres que me la quite– hablo mas tranquilamente viendo el rostro enojado de su novia, esta suavizo su expresión y hablo mas tranquilamente

–Dame tu sudadera– pidió el arma, inmediatamente su novio se la dio mientras los demás trataban de calmarse también, Maka estaba de nuevo sobre las piernas de Soul, solo que esta vez estaba escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del albino. Liz veía con atención lo que hacia la ninja para sacar el arma del brazo del peliazul, con un ademan pidió que mordiera la sudadera pero este automáticamente se negó, entonces la pelinegra saco de un solo jalón la navaja provocando un pequeño quejido por parte del chico estrella, tan pronto como la saco tomo una manga de la sudadera y se la enredo en el lugar de la herida mientras hacía presión

En unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Shinigami en completo silencio, antes de entrar Kid se aseguro de que nadie los hubiera seguido. Ya dentro de la casa el pelinegro bajo lentamente y ayudo a su arma a bajar, Patty parecía demasiado distraída

–Patty ¿te sientes bien? – la llamo para ver como se encontraba

–Sí, me voy a dormir– fue todo lo que dijo antes de subir las escaleras desconcertando a todos, inclusive a su propia hermana

–Liz…– susurro el pelinegro y al instante el arma asintió y fue tras su hermana, no sin antes pasar por sobre Soul y Maka

–¿Qué fue eso, Kid? – cuestiono Tsubaki desde dentro del auto

–No tengo la menor idea– contesto sinceramente viendo la puerta por la que salieron sus armas –Vamos adentro, les indicare donde se pueden quedar– hablo tranquilamente dirigiéndose a las escaleras

–Recuérdame porque nos vamos a quedar aquí– murmuro el albino viendo a su amigo pelinegro

–Su casa es la más segura de entre todos nosotros, que ese tipo entrara a su departamento sería demasiado fácil– hablo Black Star, que ahora se veía mucho más sobrio

–El mono azul tiene razón– completo Kid asomándose desde el primer escalón

–Sí, tengo razón… ¡OYE! – al decir esto arranco una sonrisa muy débil de la rubia ceniza, cosa que lo alegro mucho

–¿Vienen? – pregunto volviéndose a asomar el pelinegro

–Claro– murmuro una vez más el albino, solo que esta vez bajo del auto y ayudo a su técnico a hacerlo, espero a que su amigo peliazul y su novia llegaran junto a él para entrar a la casa, recorrieron la mansión hasta llegar a un gran salón decorado con candelabros, un tapizado dorado en las paredes y muebles de madera, claro que todo estaba ordenado muy simétricamente

–¿Qué es esto Kid? – pregunto el peliazul al entrar y ver el gran salón

–Esta es la sala más segura de la casa, lo más conveniente es quedarse aquí– hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras descolgaba un teléfono que estaba a la mitad de la estancia

–Mónica, prepara seis juegos de sabanas limpias y has que traigan seis camas al salón Kumori– el Shinigami se veía bastante serio por la manera en que estaba ordenando las cosas –Que sea pronto– y tras decir esto colgó

–¿Cómo que van a traer seis camas acá? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia ceniza por lo que acababa de decir su amigo

–No me gusta pedir estas cosas, pero mi padre contrato sirvientes para que me atendieran todo el tiempo, obviamente yo no los ocupo, a menos que la situación lo requiera, como en estos momentos– se explico lo más breve que pudo

–¿Y cómo es que la vez pasada no vimos a nadie? – cuestiono el peliazul mirando la habitación en la que se encontraban

–Pues… las personas que mi padre contrato viven en otra casa en la parte de atrás, si necesito o quiero algo solo tengo que llamar– volvió a decir con simpleza el de las líneas blancas

–Entonces supongo que también se dan sus vueltas por aquí cada determinado tiempo ¿no? – ahora fue el turno de hablar de la pelinegra, cosa que dejo muy sorprendidos a ambos técnicos, al notar esto ella trato de aclarar las cosas –Lo que pasa es que la vez pasada escuche que dijiste algo sobre que irían a cerrar tu camioneta– dijo nerviosamente mientras veía un candelabro

–No se supone que ese día venias dormida– cuestiono Kid

–Lo escuche entre sueños, ya que medio desperté cuando Black Star me bajo de la camioneta– al decir esto el peliazul se sonrojo levemente

–Ya veo– fue todo lo que dijo el Shinigami antes de que tocaran la puerta de la estancia, el pelinegro autorizo la entrada y sonrió al ver que se trataba de lo que había pedido. En la habitación entraron tres hombres con seis estructuras de camas, cada uno traía dos, tras ellos venían dos mujeres también maduras con unos juegos de sabanas, los hombres rápidamente comenzaron a armar las camas y a los 20 minutos ya estaban todas armadas, salieron rápidamente y en menos de diez minutos regresaron con los colchones, después de diez minutos más las camas estaban listas para ser usadas

–Todo listo, Joven– hablo un hombre como de 30 años de cabello castaño

–Sí, gracias. Pueden retirarse– hablo como todo un Lord el Shinigami menor, antes de que saliera la última de las mujeres la detuvo con su voz

–Mónica, ¿donde están Patty y Liz? – cuestiono seriamente

–Las señoritas se encuentran en su habitación, ¿quiere que las llame? –pregunto amablemente la mujer, Kid tardo un poco en responder

–Sí, dígales dónde estamos y que se apresuren– dijo mirando una de las camas mientras hacia un ademan a la mujer para que se retirara, esta hizo una reverencia y obedeció

–¡Wow, Kid! Eso fue impresionante, tienes demasiado poder aquí– exclamo el peliazul viendo a su amigo

–Sí, bueno, lo importante es que ya podremos descansar– dijo cansadamente el pelinegro viendo la puerta esperando que sus armas pasaran por ahí, y en ese instante como si la hubiera llamado mentalmente apareció la mayor de las pistolas demoniacas corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

–¡KID! – en su voz se escuchaba la desesperación que también se veía reflejada en su rostro y su respiración pues parecía que había corrido un maratón

–¿Qué pasa, Liz? – el pelinegro se altero de ver a su arma tan preocupada

–Patty… Patty… ¡No está!– grito la rubia provocando que a su técnico casi se le salieran los ojos de sus cuencas y sorpresa en los demás

–¡Vamos a buscarla! – también grito el técnico caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta, los demás se pusieron en guardia y se disponían a seguirlo cuando su voz los hizo pararse en seco –Ustedes no, no me perdonaría si algo les pasara– dijo justo bajo el marco de la puerta haciendo tiempo para que Liz saliera, antes de cerrar la puerta tras el hablo con voz autoritaria

–No salgan de esta habitación, ni lo intenten– y tras decir esto la puerta se cerro

–¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – pregunto Soul viendo la puerta por donde acababa de salir su amigo, los demás asintieron dándole la razón, ninguno tenía idea de que estaba pasando pero seguramente lo iban a averiguar

**~=0=~**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento y quiero agradecer los reviews:**

**Yuki-chan: **gracias por el review, jejeje y lamento que te haya confundido al principio jejejeje pero si no hay confusiones no funciona kyajajajajajaja _[Inter: ahora si enloquecio]_ no estoy loca tonto, es la verdad, aunque lo ultimo no sé si lo tomo como un halago o como jejejeje

**Akari-daishi: **Thanks por el review me da gusto que te haya gustado ^-^ y… ¡aquí está la conti! Y ps bueno… no te voy a decir si está enamorada de Soul o no *saca la lengua* eso lo descubrirás más adelante tu solita

**The Emptiness: **Oh Sempai que gusto que haya leído este capi *tratando de imitar a Justin Law cuando ve a Shinigami* _[Inter: esto no te salió ¿sabes?]_ jejejeje gracias In te quiero jejeje _[Inter: yo igual ^-^]_ bueno espero que también les guste este capi

**LuNaShinRa:** me encantan tus reviews ^-^ siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa y no te preocupes que este fic va a tener de todo, espero que te agrade el ganador de la apuesta jejejeje pero yo tampoco sabía a quién poner [_Inter: hubieras visto, casi se quema su cabello]_ cállate tonto ¬¬

**Victoria M. Horvejkul: **aquí está la conti, espero que te guste ^-^

**También agradezco a quienes leen sin dejar comentarios, también se les quiere ^-^ y les agradecería mas si me dejaran un review ^-^**

**Nos leemos en la próxima**

**Yami ^-^**


End file.
